The Open Book
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: We fought, we lived, and we loved. We have nothing to regret. KyleForde. Please read past the first chapters; they aren't as good as the rest of the story.
1. Unearthing Emotions

The Open Book

Chapter One: Unearthing Emotions

By: KellyCRocker59

I love this pairing, which is FordexKyle, just so you know. Please review, and enjoy!

* * *

Forde stood with his back to a pillar, his sword raised. There they stood; his lord, Ephraim, his fellow knight, Kyle, and himself. They were fighting their way through Castle Renvall in hopes of finding Ephraim's dear sister, Erika. They were surrounded by cavaliers, who had ambushed them from behind, and Forde was, not for the first time, fighting for his life. He galloped forward, thrusting the steel sword held in his hand right through an approaching cavalier. 

He turned, whipping his head to throw a stray blond lock from his face, to see Kyle run a cavalier through with his lance. Even in the heat of battle, he had to admire his fellow knight's beauty. The man held a stern gaze, his hazel eyes locked in the heat of combat. His green hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, and his lance arm didn't falter as he impaled another cavalier.

Forde had, at first, had trouble deciphering his feelings for his fellow knight. He had never held more than friendship for a man, and yet Kyle had somehow changed that. Forde had felt only a desire to simply look upon the man's face when they were training as squires, as he found the then-squire very handsome. But that was all he had felt.

They had grown to be friends when they shared a room during training, and they had talked and gotten to know one another. Kyle had told Forde about how he had grown up on a farm, learning to fight from the other boys who were always picking a fight with him because he was richer than them.

Forde had told Kyle about his life in the city, about his merchant father and fortune-telling mother, how his brother and himself were often left to fend for themselves, even though they lived very well. They told each other much more personal things as the years past, Kyle telling about how his father had been abusive, and Forde telling about how other boys had often beat him up because he liked to draw so much.

They had talked, laughed, had fun, and then things had changed. Kyle began to get more serious as they turned sixteen, and Forde began to get more lazy. Kyle began nagging Forde about sleeping during practice, and Forde began teasing Kyle about how he never laughed. They were still best friends but...things had changed.

When they were knighted, General Seth took note of how well the two unconsciously played off of each others strengths, and always sent them on missions together. That was when things really began to change.

It was one night when they were taking on a mission in Carcino that it happened. Forde and Kyle had just finished guarding a small band of merchants through a swampy woodland path, and were filthy. They returned to the inn that they were staying in and both decided to take a bath in the community tub, which had been closed off for them compliments of the innkeeper.

They were supposed to have taken baths and showers together plenty of times, like the other knights and squires, but every time Kyle would save a shower for Forde and himself, who was the only man he was comfortable sharing with, Forde was late because he had dozed off, and his best friend was done when he got there.

So this was the first time that they had ever seen each other...without clothes. And when they had stripped, that was when Forde got his feelings for Kyle. He turned to see the man's sculpted and chiseled perfect chest that looked almost exactly like his own in terms of features. He looked at the man for a while, and then realized that he was staring and quickly sank into the bath tub.

Now, as he looked at Kyle during the middle of combat, as he often did, he couldn't help but let his eyes graze over every inch of this man, and wasn't afraid to acknowledge how much he loved him. In his head, of course.

But, sadly, Kyle was not the type to have feelings for...other men. He was kind to women, many of whom swooned over him. Somehow, he managed to get out of every situation with his virginity in tact, which would have been very easy to lose. When Forde had asked his best friend about it, the man had blushed and said that he was saving himself for the right person.

Forde agreed with and supported Kyle when it came to that, and told him he was doing the same thing. However, he would never tell Kyle that he was saving himself for his best friend.

Forde was jolted from his thoughts as he saw a cavalier racing toward him. He moved fast, drawing his lance and running the man through. He turned to Kyle, who was now galloping down a path to the north, all of the cavaliers gone. The golden haired knight turned to Ephraim, who ordered for him to follow Kyle. He inwardly yelped in joy and raced to joy his best friend.

He caught up with the green haired man soon, who turned to him and nodded to him. From anyone else, Forde would have thought they were giving him the cold shoulder, but this was just the way Kyle was. They soon met enemies in the form of a mercenary, soldier, and archer in an open area. They took them out quickly, the two of them riding once more down the hall.

Forde was caught off guard, however, when a bolt of thunder came crashing down toward him. He was able to nimbly dodge it, Kyle pulling out a javelin and throwing it right through the mage's head. Forde and Kyle cautiously walked past an area filled with water, only to find an orb of dark energy rising from the ground. It came up right below Forde, whose horse went wild and began bucking, throwing the man off.

Kyle hurriedly circled the wall and threw another javelin at someone Forde couldn't see. Kyle then rushed forward around the corner, and Forde heard the sound of slashing and other fighting. Kyle returned with his armor even more soaked with blood, and quickly got off of his horse to see to Forde.

The knight hadn't realized until just then how much Kyle seemed to care about him. The other man was taking care of him, was always there to help him when he needed it the most. That only led him to think whether or not the other man shared his feelings. _No, there's no way that he could feel that way. He's a real guy. Girls are always all over him._ Forde thought sadly as Kyle knelt beside him.

"Forde, are...you okay?" Kyle asked, slowly leaning in to examine the wound that went deep into the man's side.

Forde tried to sit up, only to wince and fall back down. Kyle sighed.

"This isn't good. Here, just...um..." He trailed off, and Forde saw, for the first time, Kyle actually in a worried state.

"I...I'll stay here, Kyle. You need to make sure that Lord Ephraim is okay. I'll be fine. Just imagine it to be tomato sauce. That stuff never hurt anybody." Forde said with a smile, trying to make a joke out of the situation and failing miserably.

"Forde...I...are you sure?" Kyle asked, looking worried.

Forde nodded. Why was he acting so distressed? The man had never seen his best friend acting the way he was; of course, he had never gotten so deep of a wound before.

Kyle sighed.

"Please, stay right here. I'll...be back in a little bit. Please...don't do anything foolish." Kyle said, now stern.

"I won't; knight's honor." He said, raising a hand in oath with a smile.

Kyle looked unsure, but finally turned to get on his horse and gallop around the corner. Forde sighed. He had wanted Kyle to stay there, to comfort him and to touch him, even if it was just to examine the wound.

His mind began to wonder as he laid there in pain. He had thought of his...desires, as he called them...many times before. It had disturbed him, scared him, even, when he had first recognized his feelings for Kyle for what they were.

But, after a short time, he began to accept it. Besides, it wasn't as though it was all men that he cared for; only his best friend. In love with best friend, now that was awkward. But he couldn't help that he felt the way he did.

He thought, many times, about what it meant to be the way he was. A man in love with another man. He had thought of men like this as wimps, sipping tea and screaming at the sight of spiders. But he wasn't like that. Sure, he like to paint and draw, and he had gotten beaten up for it, but that mean he was a wuss? No. At least, he didn't think so.

It felt like hours before Kyle came back for Forde, a look of worry and stern focus on his face. The man, without even thinking, scooped Forde up in his arms and set him on the back of his horse, pulling Forde's horse along so that he could lead both of the horses at the same time. The two were silent as Kyle led them back to the entrance. Forde saw many new faces, as well as his general, Seth.

However, Forde's eyes slipped closed slowly and he fell asleep thinking about how nice Kyle's back felt against his head, even if it was armored.

When he awoke, he was in the tent that he and Kyle always shared, lying in his sleeping bag. He found his armor and shirt off, his side bandaged, and turned to see Kyle with his head not too far from Forde's, asleep with all of his armor still on. Forde sighed.

Had the other man stayed with him the entire time? Forde leaned over and slowly unbuckled the locks, sliding it off of him. Kyle's brow furrowed, but then he relaxed again. Forde smiled. How he loved the man.

He slowly reached out, against his better judgment, and grazed the side of Kyle's face with his finger, feeling the light stubble there with a smirk; he had not gotten a chance to shave.

He pulled his hand away and just looked at the other man for a second. Then, the other man stirred. Kyle's eyes slid open, but when they did, Forde was flipped over and yawning.

"Forde? Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

His best friend turned to him and looked at him.

"Yeah, I...think so. Still a little sore."

Kyle gave a stern nod.

"Good. I didn't want to see missing out on the fighting."

Forde then remembered the other people he had seen before drifting off to sleep.

"Hey, who were all of those people?" Forde asked.

"They were with Lady Erika. She has developed quite a little group. We shall be traveling with them back to Castle Frelia."

Forde nodded, and then his brother came into his head. Maybe Franz was traveling with the princess.

"Hey, Kyle, do you know if Franz was with the princess?" Forde asked.

"Oh, yeah. He seemed worried about you. You know, he's really becoming quite a good knight."

Forde smiled.

"I knew he would. I mean, look at me. Success is in his blood."

"Yeah, success at finding the easiest and best way to fall asleep, no matter the situation."

He knew Kyle too long to know that he wasn't kidding. It stung to think his friend thought of him that way. Then, his mind shifted to a completely different subject.

"Hey, Kyle. Do you think painting and drawing are girly?" He asked.

Kyle looked a little surprised by the question. He was the only one who knew about Forde's secret hobby.

"No, Forde. I think it is a rather soothing hobby. Why do you ask?"

Forde turned his face, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"No reason."

"Well, if that is all, then I'm going to head out and check in with Lord Ephraim." Kyle said, slowly standing.

Forde tried to stand, wanting to go with his friend, but let a small bit of a cry of pain out as he tried to stand and the wound was agitated.

"Forde, are you alright?" Kyle asked, kneeling beside the other man and looking at the opened wound, fingers grazing the skin.

Forde blushed as the man slowly pulled back what Forde assumed to be the bloodstained wrapping, realizing that it was too dark outside to see. Kyle pulled back the last bit and threw it to the side, reaching over and grabbing several bandages that Forde had not seen.

"Okay, that should do it." Kyle said when he was done, looking up from his close position to the wound.

However, he had forgotten to back up, and Forde found their lips grazing each other, their faces so close together. Without thinking of the repercussions, Forde leaned in, taking the knight's lips in his. Kyle returned the passion, slowly winding his fingers into Forde's hair, both of them closing their eyes. When they finally parted, both panting, Kyle looked shocked at what they had just done.

"I...need to talk to Lord Ephraim." He said quickly, rising.

"Kyle, wait!" Forde pleaded as the man went to open the tent flap.

Kyle turned to him, and Forde saw in his eyes a mix of emotions; guilt, shock, pain, love, desire, humiliation.

"I...need to think about this, Forde." Kyle whispered, opening the tent and walking out slowly.

Forde hung his head. He blew it. He had lost his best friend when he had made that move. And yet, he couldn't seem to regret kissing him.


	2. When Emotions Run High

The Open Book

Chapter Two: When Emotions Run High

By: KellyCRocker59

I changed a few things within the plot, but otherwise it should be pretty much the same.

* * *

Forde fell asleep that night wondering if Kyle would ever forgive him. The knight had returned the kiss though; so did that mean he felt the same way? _It could have just been out of impulse, _Forde thought, lying back and letting sleep overtake him. Maybe they could still at least be friends... 

Forde woke up to find Kyle lying down in his sleeping bag at the very edge of the tent; as far away as he could get. It added a little insult to injury; Kyle thought Forde would try to move in on him while he slept? Of course, he had touched the knight's face when he had been sleeping, but Kyle didn't know about that.

Forde turned over to try and go back to sleep, only to be roused by the sounds of movement. He heard someone call for them to get ready to head out, and Forde slowly rose, stretching with a yawn. He then realized that he was shirtless, and pulled his shirt and armor on before rolling up his sleeping bag. He turned to see Kyle still sound asleep. He wondered how long the man had stayed awake before finally coming to their tent and going to sleep.

"Kyle." Forde said, trying to sound caring and yet not loving at the same time.

If he had it his way, he would have gone over and gently shaken Kyle awake, giving him a kiss to start the day. But Kyle didn't want that. Kyle didn't want him. Kyle turned and yawned, but didn't rise. They would be leaving in moments, and Kyle needed to be up _now_. Forde threw his sleeping bag at his fellow knight, causing the man to stir.

Kyle tossed the sleeping bag off of him and slowly sat up with a yawn.

"Kyle, we're leaving in just a few moments. You need to help me get the tent taken down." Forde said, grabbing his sleeping bag and waiting for Kyle to get up.

Kyle stood, quickly rolling up his sleeping bag and putting on his armor. When he was done, he got up and left, not even looking at Forde. _Why does he have to ignore me like this? He could just tell me he doesn't like me and be done with it, _Forde thought to himself. Then again, a part of him didn't want to know. Because as long as he didn't know, there was still hope.

Ford exited the tent with all of his stuff, only to have it collapse right behind him. He turned to see Kyle pulling the tent together and putting it in its bag. He sighed.

"Kyle, can't we just..."

"Come on, Forde. We can't be late." Kyle said, interrupting his best friend and walking off toward where the group was.

Forde sighed again. He should have never kissed Kyle. Now, Kyle wouldn't even really talk to him. Was this how it would be forever? He cringed at the thought. How could he go on without his best friend? He couldn't.

Forde followed Kyle to the group, and just as he got there, his brother launched into him with a hug.

"Forde! It's so good to see you!" Franz cried.

Forde smiled. At least he would always have his little brother.

"It's really good to see you, too, Franz. You seem to be rising quite high in the ranks. Assisting Lady Erika?"

Franz blushed.

"Well, she's really nice. And I want to help Renais as much as I can. It's my duty."

Forde smiled, but it wasn't his usual one. It was a little sad. Franz seemed so happy, and yet he couldn't be happy with his little brother.

"Anyway, I need to go help Gilliam with our stuff. We're sharing a tent." Franz said, hurrying off.

Forde sighed.

"He's a really good kid." Kyle said, and Forde looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah, he is." Forde replied, trying to read Kyle's blank expression as he stared at the retreating Franz.

"Just, don't let your laziness rub off on him." Kyle said.

Forde frowned.

"I'm more worried about your uptightness rubbing off on him. You should really get your ass checked, I think there's a stick up it."

"I better not get it checked by you. If there was one, you would just slam it farther in."

Those words really stung. That was what Kyle thought of him? A horny homo? He turned away and walked off. He didn't want to face Kyle again.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

Kyle looked back at Forde. He hadn't meant to say what he did. Why had he? He knew that he really _did _like Forde, but if anyone knew that, they would just call him a pussy. He wasn't a pussy. He thought he liked women, but when Forde had kissed him it...felt so good. Forde had been so passionate, and he knew that he had sent the signals that he liked him in return. 

And those signals weren't wrong. He hated how much he was hurting Forde. He wanted the man's company. Forde was the only one that ever really made him laugh and be happy. Being happy. If he returned Forde's affection like he wanted to, he knew he would be happy with him.

What he didn't know was whether or not he would be happy around other people. What if they made fun of him? What if General Seth thought he was too weak to fight, just because he liked another guy? No, Seth wouldn't do that. But he may look down upon him. He sighed. Why did this have to be so hard?

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

At...Castle Frelia 

Forde walked with the rest of the group, but he stayed near the back, head hung low. Franz walked with him, talking to Lute as they walked. His brother knew something was wrong; he also knew not to ask.

When they finally reached the meeting chambers, everyone except Seth, Erika, and Epraim were left outside. Franz decided to leave Forde alone, who went to go stand in a corner. It wasn't just Kyle's comment that made him like this; it was the fact that Kyle, the only person who he had ever felt this way about, thought of him as horny trash.

But just as Forde thought this, Kyle walked over to him.

"Haven't you made yourself clear yet? I'm sorry for what I did, okay? Are you happy?" Forde snapped, but when he looked at Kyle, he saw an uncharacteristic gleam of sadness in his eyes.

"Forde, I'm sorry about saying what I did. I didn't mean it. Can't we still be friends?"

Forde looked at him in shock, realizing that he was sincere.

"What, you don't mind being friends with gay, horny trash?" Forde asked.

This caught Kyle off-guard, and the man reached out, gripping Forde's shoulder.

"Oh, careful! I may screw you into the ground if you touch me." Forde snapped.

He knew he was being unfair, but Kyle had put him through hell with all of the things that he had done.

"Forde, I...really care about you." Kyle whispered.

Forde looked at him in shock, and his anger began to melt away.

"But...I don't know if I can do this." He said, and Forde's hopes plummeted.

"Can, we just be friends for a while? Please?" He asked, and Forde couldn't say no as he looked into the man's pleading eyes.

"Okay." Forde said, and Kyle gave him a slight smile.

This was so uncharacteristic of the other man, but people change when they're put in these kinds of situations. The two of them talked about their hometowns and families a little bit, and the whole time Forde felt almost as though things were back to normal. Except for the fact that he wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold Kyle's hand.

The meeting ended in a few hours, and the group was informed that Princess Erika would be sailing to Rausten and Prince Ephraim would be facing Grado's forces head-on. The majority of the group was sent with Ephraim, including Kyle and Forde, naturally. Erika would be taking Artur, Vanessa, Garcia, and Moulder with her.

"Okay, our first destination will be Fort Rigwald," Ephraim told his group in the meeting room, "The Grado outpost is the best place to start, and from there we will head straight for the capital. We leave in the morning."

Forde sighed at the thought. Taking on Grado forces with a small group like theirs; what a great idea (sarcastically). Kyle turned to Forde at the information.

"We'll be sharing a tent, right?" Forde asked.

But Kyle seemed a little distant.

"I...don't think so. I'll be getting a tent for myself; you can have our old one."

Forde looked at him in shock. Kyle had just said that he wanted to be friends again; what was the deal?

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

Kyle looked at Forde's surprised expression expectantly. He imagined this would be how Forde would react. The two of them had been sharing a tent since they had been squires; it was only natural. But Kyle didn't feel comfortable around Forde like he used to. He really cared about the other man, and being around him so much might cloud his judgment.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

Forde thought out what he was going to say before he said it. 

"If...that's what you want." He said, knowing that it was very uncharacteristic of him.

Kyle looked at him in surprise.

"Really? You're okay with me having my own tent?"

Forde shrugged.

"If...that's what you want. You know I just want you to be happy."

Kyle blushed at the last part.

"T-Thanks, Forde." He said.

They stood in silence for a while until Ephraim returned to tell them where their rooms in the castle would be. Of course, it came as no surprise that Kyle and Forde were rooming together.

The two friends finally reached their room after Kyle had insisted on helping Lute carry her massive collection of spellbooks up to her room, which she had seemed to be having trouble with. Forde sighed as Kyle finally returned to the base of the stairs where his friend was waiting. Even though it was sometimes a little irritating that he was always helping people, Forde deeply admired and respected Kyle.

They walked into the room, a queen sized bed in the middle, and a desk off to the side with a candle on it. But the queen sized bed was the only bed in the room, so that caused for quite a bit of awkwardness.

"I'll...sleep on the floor." Kyle said, but Forde shook his head.

His friend had gotten little to no sleep last night, and he wasn't going to let him get a bad night's sleep tonight.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor. You didn't get hardly any sleep last night, and it was my fault." He said.

Wow; he was acting really out of character lately. Maybe it would impress Kyle. The other man coughed awkwardly, and Forde knew that it was in remembrance of last night.

"Um, thanks, Forde. You've really been acting different lately." Kyle said.

Forde grinned his usual grin. Maybe it was helping.

"Just as long as you stay the way you are, though, I like it." Kyle continued.

Forde was confused by this statement.

"What do you mean, 'stay the way I am?'" He asked.

Kyle turned to him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know; cheerful. It lightens me up. It really helps every one else."

"Whatever turns you on, Kyle." Forde said jokingly, and Kyle coughed again.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

There was a short silence, and then Kyle went over to a closet he had just seen and took off all of his armor, setting it down. He then went over to the bed, only to find Forde staring at him. 

"What?" He asked, embarrassed that his friend's eyes were focused only on him.

"You...never sleep with your shirt on." Forde said, and Kyle blushed, glad that Forde couldn't see that far away in the dark.

After a silence from Kyle, Forde spoke again.

"Kyle, you don't have to be so different now. Just because I love you doesn't mean that you can't do all of the things that you used to do. It isn't like I'm going to rape you just because you turn me on."

Kyle blushed even more fiercely at the comment. What was odd was that he knew Forde was serious. Forde really did love him, and would do anything to earn his affection. But he already had Kyle's affection, Kyle just didn't ever let it out. Why not? Because everyone would think he was a pussy.

Well, just because he was afraid to let out his affection didn't mean that he had to change the things that he did. So, he sat up and pulled his shirt off. He felt Forde's eyes on him, staring unconsciously, and he blushed once again. He turned so that he was facing Forde, and pulled the blanket's up so that they were over his abs, leaving the rest of him bare.

He meant to ask Forde when he was going to bed, but found his eyes sliding closed and his mind wondering before he could speak. He hadn't realized how tired he really was

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

Forde sat awake at the desk, charcoal and paper lying there, candle sputtering with life. He would over at Kyle every few moments just to make sure every detail was right. Kyle laid on the bed, blanket pushed off of his body, face a serene mask of sleep. Forde smiled as he etched every detail onto the paper. This was a picture that Kyle would never see.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please tell me if too OOC, Thanks! 


	3. Grief

The Open Book

Chapter Three: Grief

By: KellyCRocker59

People are starting to worry me about the whole sueing thing, so here it is; I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM/ANY CHARACTERS.

I don't see any reason to put out on here, considering this is emphasis on the FANFICTION. Anyway, thanks for reading, and PLEASE review!

* * *

Forde rose the next morning to find Kyle pulling on his shirt and going to strap on his armor. Forde found himself lying on the floor, armor off, and blanket on top of him. He looked up at Kyle, but the man was already turning and strapping on his sword. He got up and went to his armor, which was setting by where Kyle's had been. He strapped it on and turned to Kyle, who was waiting by the door. 

They left together, not saying anything. Everyone ate in the Great Hall, the two of them still not saying anything. Of course, this was better then the silence that they had held before; now it didn't seem like Kyle was ignoring him, just that he didn't have anything to say.

The group left, Erika's already having departed, and headed to Fort Rigwald. Kyle and Forde rode by each other, and now, they talked.

"So, what do you think about the war?" Forde asked, trying to stir some life into Kyle.

"Well, I think Grado is a power hungry nation. Fighting them is a good choice, but because they're so large, it might be hard for us to take them down." Kyle said, the ever-present mask of sternness on his face.

Forde sighed.

"What?" Kyle asked, turning to look at him with eyebrows raised.

"It's just...you're always so serious. Don't you ever want to just let loose and have fun?" He asked.

"We're in the middle of a war, Forde! I can't be having fun on the battlefield. I would risk the lives of my friends and myself!"

Forde shook his head.

"Not during battle. Like right now. Don't look so serious; just smile and be happy."

"Happy? People are dying! What do I have to be happy about?" Kyle snapped.

Forde grinned.

"Well, you have me. Isn't that reason enough to be a little happy?" He asked, and weaved his fingers into Kyle's before the man could pull away.

But, to his surprise, Kyle didn't. Forde looked at him in surprise, and Kyle blushed lightly. Forde smiled. Maybe he was making progress with the other man. He looked to see if anyone was watching, (they were bringing up the rear) and leaned over, pressing his lips to Kyle's cheek. Kyle looked at him in shock as he pulled away.

"F-Forde! What..."

"I wanted to, is that okay?" Forde asked, serious.

Kyle just looked at him, and then blushed.

"I can't help this, Kyle. You tell me not to make out with you, but then you take off your shirt in front of me. You tell me that we should just be friends, but then you let me hold your hand! What's with the mixed signals?"

Kyle looked flustered.

"I just...I...I...am afraid that people will think that if I like you, I'm a pussy."

XXXXXXXX

Forde looked at him in shock, and then in pain.

"So...you're ashamed to be with me?" He asked, eyes filled with despair.

Kyle was mad that he had said that, especially now, seeing the pain in his friend's eyes.

"No...I just..." Kyle whispered, but Forde pulled his hand from Kyle's.

"Kyle, if you're ashamed to be with me then...go find a fuckin' girl!" He cried, riding ahead.

Kyle watched his retreating figure. Was wondering what other people thought worth this much pain? He didn't know anymore.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

At...Fort Rigwald

The battle at the fort went smoothly. They didn't lose any troops, and they recruited a new girl, as well as Princess Tana. However, when Forde had been trying to take down a mage, a mercenary had slashed and cut down the side of his arm. Kyle had been there in an instant, and, even after Forde had snapped at him, wouldn't leave until Natasha reached him.

That night, the two of them shared a tent. Forde didn't bother asking Kyle about the tent he was going to buy, because Kyle was so intent on taking care of Forde's arm that it melted away all of the anger that he had felt.

"Thanks for doing this, Kyle." Forde said as Kyle replaced the blood stained bandages with careful prowess.

"No problem. I mean, you're my best friend; I'm obligated to take care of you."

"We...could be more." Forde whispered.

"Forde, please, not now. I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"I think I'm fine, Kyle. You've replaced the bandages four times in the past hour. Just...get some sleep."

Kyle finished, and then glared up at his companion.

"You don't have to be so childish, Forde. You were wounded. I need to make sure that you are okay." Kyle said, but he got up and walked over to his sleeping bag and crawled in.

Forde noticed that it was almost right beside his.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

At...Bethroen

They had arrived at the southwestern end of the peninsula that was Bethroen, and that was when danger struck. As they were heading to a village, right in front of their eyes stood a battle raging. When they had someone scout it out, the group found out that it was none other than Duessel, the Obsidian, who was being attacked.

Ephraim ordered the group to help Duessel no matter what, and seperated them into pairs. Forde found himself with Franz, Kyle in with Joshua. They defended as they could, nearly all of the pairs heading south, while Forde and Franz were instructed to stay to the northeast. There was almost no fighting, but then, just as the two brothers were getting ready to head back to the group, a group of wyvern riders soared down and struck.

"Franz, you cover those over there!" Forde cried, drawing his lance and piercing a wyvern rider ride through the middle.

He turned to Franz, who had pulled out an iron sword to try to fight a wyvern.

"Franz, use a sp-AH!" Forde cried, pain shooting through his shoulder.

He looked to see a spear thrown right through his shoulder, blood pouring from the wound. However, it wasn't his lance arm, so he swung the spear around and slashed a wyvern across the neck, which cried and stumbled back, falling into the ocean with its rider.

He turned to Franz to see his brother's left arm bleeding, an open gash down it. He galloped to rescue his brother, but he was too late. A wyvern reared back and the rider drove its lance right through the boy's heart. Franz gasped, and fell to the ground, his horse running away.

F-FraAHH!" He cried out again, a lance driven into his side.

He toppled to the ground, and the last thing he saw before he drifted into unconsciousness was the light leaving his brother's eyes.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

Forde awoke to find himself heavily bandaged in a bed. He was in some room with brown walls and another bed to his right side.

"Forde." He heard someone whisper, and found Kyle sitting in a chair to his left, bent over with his elbows on his knees.

Then he remembered everything. The fight, his wounds...his brother's death. He felt the tears that he couldn't restrain come to his eyes, and he looked at Kyle, pleading. He needed the man more than ever.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

Kyle looked at Forde for one second before he made his decision. Who cared what other people thought? Screw other people's opinions. Right now, Forde was in pain, and it was ripping him to shreds to see the person he loved like that. So he stood up and sat down in the bed, pulling Forde against him and holding him gently, yet protectively. He rubbed the man's back, and Forde grabbed his free hand, resting it in between them.

Kyle whispered soothing words to Forde through the night, until Forde fell asleep in his arms. He drifted off to sleep not much later, content to lye with the one he loved.


	4. New Beginnings

The Open Book

Chapter Four: New Beginnings

By: KellyCRocker59

I'm so sorry! I thought that I had already posted this chapter, but apparently I never did. So ignore everything but the P.S. on the next chapter, which I worked hard to do. Again, I am very sorry!

* * *

Forde awoke to find himself lying in a slightly hard bed in what looked to be a cabin. He looked out a single window to see only water. They were on a boat. He turned to look around the small room, and found that the bed was the only real feature besides a lamp that was hung on a post above the door, currently unlit.

How long had he been out for? Memories of the fight were still fresh in his mind, seeing Franz's tragic death play through his head over and over again. But this time, he didn't cry. He had done all the crying that he needed whenever he had last been awake. Then he remembered Kyle's arms around him, telling him that everything would be okay.

He blushed to himself at the thought. Did Kyle want to be with him now? It seemed that way by the what had happened. However, before Forde could think further on the matter, the door to the room opened, and Kyle slid in, wearing the white shirt and tan pants that he always wore under his armor.

He blushed as he entered the room, Forde simply smiling at him.

"Are...you okay?" He asked a little awkwardly, and Forde smiled even wider.

"Yeah. I mean, physically." He said, a frown coming to his face as he looked down.

"Forde, I'm really sorry that I didn't reach you sooner. I thought I should have stayed with you, but I just...I'm sorry."

Kyle had come to sit on the side of the bed, head down. Forde reached out, seeing the pain flickering through the man's eyes.

"Kyle, it isn't your fault. None of this is. Please, don't blame yourself."

Kyle looked up Forde, and Forde leaned up to look into the man's eyes.

"Forde, about the other night. I've decided...if being with you makes me this happy, then I don't care what other people think."

Forde leaned closer, and their lips met, both of their eyes sliding closed. They kissed for what Forde hoped could be forever. It was a different kiss then the one that they had had before. This one was so full of raw passion. Neither cared what anyone thought, and they let their love flow freely.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Forde's neck, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Their tongues met and clashed before they were forced to come up for air, both panting.

"Forde...I love you." Kyle said, and reached out, weaving his fingers into Forde's good hand.

It felt so good to hear the other man say it. There were no longer any boundaries that couldn't be crossed. Now, everything was so open. Now, they could be together forever.

"I love you too, Kyle." Forde whispered.

But just as they leaned in to kiss again, a roar sounded from the hall.

"All hands on deck! Another boat is trying to approach!"

Kyle stood quickly, but when Forde tried to stand, he pushed him back down.

"No, you're in no condition to fight. Just stay here until I come back, alright?" He pleaded.

"Just...stay safe." Forde whispered as Kyle strapped his armor on.

"I will. I promise." He said, leaning down and pressing his lips to Forde's before quickly leaving the room, locking it on his way out.

Forde sighed. He didn't know how long he could take the anxiety.

XXXXXXXX

Kyle hurried up to the deck, not bothering to get his horse in such close quarters. Seth turned to him, the new wyvern rider from Grado, Cormag, by his side.

"Ah, Kyle. There is another boat to the south east. We can't tell who is on it through the fog, but it looks like it's trying to close in. Just stay on your guard, and try to protect whoever you had as a partner for your last mission."

Kyle nodded. He would be pairing up with Artur again. He walked over to where Artur stood at the northern head of the boat, Lightning tome clutched tightly against his chest. He also wore a beautiful ring on his right middle finger; a guiding ring. The ring had strengthened him immensely, even granting him the power to wield staves. However, he didn't seem to be bothering with that side of his new abilities quite yet.

"Oh, hello, Sir Kyle. Seth told me that we would be partnering with our old partners, so here you are."

"Yeah. How are you?" He asked, genuinely curious; anything to take his mind off of Forde.

"I'm doing well. I miss Lute immensely, though."

He looked out into the fog wistfully, and Kyle sighed. He had seen how close the two of them had become over the beginning of the war; it was only natural that he harbored feelings for the girl.

"How fares Forde?" Artur asked suddenly, turning to him.

"He's...better." Kyle said, looking away from Artur's gaze and into the fog.

"You don't have to hide your feelings, Sir Kyle. There is no reason to be embarrased."  
Kyle blushed. He didn't think it was so obvious that he cared for Forde the way he did.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked, trying to play ignorant.

"Come now. It is obvious that you are in love with him." Artur said with a grin.

"That's...is it that obvious?" He asked.

The young bishop nodded.

"The way you care about what happened to him, how you give him sharp, stern gazes when he looks at you, but the way you look at him when he turns around. Of course, he isn't much better. Always fooling around to try and attract your attention, and how he tries so desperately to get you to laugh, to get you to love him in return. You two are made for one another."

Kyle looked at him in shock.

"But, Artur, whenever I think of being in love with another man, I think of weakness, of not being strong. I'm afraid the others will mock me."

Artur laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, angry that Artur wasn't taking his worries seriously.

"It's just...you're so oblivious to everyone else, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, wondering why Artur was bringing this up.

"Well, I guess you were so worried about Forde and everything, but..."

"Just say it!" Kyle snapped.

"Well, you see, you aren't the only man who harbors feelings for another man."

Kyle just stared at Artur. So he wasn't the only one? He wasn't out of the normal?

"You see, there are several men, actually. Garcia holds feelings for the younger man, Sir Gilliam. General Seth is not afraid to show his love for the wyvern rider Cormag, though they only met a few days ago. Even Lord Ephraim, though it is rather awkward with such an age difference, finds comfort in the arms of his mentor General Duessel."

Kyle was in disbelief. General Seth, in love with another man? General Duessel and Lord Ephraim? It was so weird. And he was afraid he wouldn't be accepted because he loved Forde. He didn't have anything to worry about after all.

"That really helps, Artur. Thanks." Kyle said with a smile to the bishop.

However, just as Artur turned to reply, a roar was heard just in front of them. The most ghastly thing Kyle had ever seen emerged from the fog; it was like a massive eye, roots hanging under it as it floated at them, iris glowing. Kyle could only look at it in shock as Artur blasted it quickly with a wave of his hand, causing it to explode into pieces as the bomb of light exploded upon it.

"We're under attack!" Seth roared, "All hands prepare for combat! Protect the healers, get as many torches as you can! We're dealing with creatures from another realm!"

"W-What was that?" Kyle cried in shock.

"A Mogall. One of the many creatures that have been populating Magvel of late. They are especially weak to my light magic, as well as Sir Moulder's." Artur said, "Quickly, draw your weapon! We must prepare for combat!"

Kyle drew his sword, scouting the area. Just as he turned, he saw a beast with red skin and wings sprouting from its back, gripping a lance. Tana and Vanessa soared at it, Tana lancing it through the middle as another emerged, only to fall into the sea with Vanessa's javelin through its middle.

Everyone was hurrying to defeat the enemies, and Kyle realized that, even though he was scared to death, he had to fight and not think about what it was he was actually fighting. He thought of Forde, lying below deck, waiting for him to return. He would fight for Forde, so that he could the one he loved once again.

XXXXXXXX

Forde almost jumped from his bed when Kyle opened the door and came slowly through it. However, joy quickly turned into worry when he saw a cut that graced Kyle's cheek, running from right under his eye to his jaw.

"Kyle!" Forde cried.

Kyle didn't say anything. He just two four quick strides and pressed his lips to Forde's, his fingers gently gripping the other man's hair. Both of their eyes slid closed, and Forde wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck. They finally parted, both panting.

"W-What got into you?" Forde asked with a smile.

"I realized just how great it is to have you." Kyle said with a slight blush, standing up straight and pulling off his armor and setting all of his equipment in the corner by Forde's.

"Well, that's good. How...who attacked?"

"More like what attacked," Kyle said, sitting down beside the other man, "They were monsters. Zombies, giant eyes, gargoyles, all seemed to have just been pulled from some twisted fable."

Forde nodded.

"You aren't surprised?" Kyle asked in shock.

"Well, it's just...Franz told me about how they fought some a while ago when he was traveling with Erika." Forde said, head dropping.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Forde, I didn't mean to bring it up." Kyle said softly, gripping the man's hand.

When Forde looked back up at him, he wore his usual smile.

"It's fine! I like thinking about how happy he always was."

Kyle reached out, brushing his fingers along the man's cheek.

"Why do you always put up this mask, Forde? You don't have to hide behind your smile when your around me. I just want you to be happy."

Forde grinned wider.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you, Kyle!" He said cheerfully.

The other knight sighed.

"When you're ready to talk about it, tell me." He said, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." Forde whispered, and Kyle looked up at him in surprise.

Forde's smile was gone, replaced with a sad frown, his eyes torn between pain and hiding.

"I just...I'm not ready to talk about it yet." He finally said, and Kyle reached out, wrapping his arms around the one he loved.

"It's okay. I'll wait. You don't ever have to tell me. Just...whenever you're ready." He said, and Forde nodded against his shoulder.

They sat there on the bed like that for a long while, and then Kyle finally pulled away and looked at Forde. It had grown dark in the time they had been sitting there, and Kyle was tired after the long fight.

"I'm ready to go to bed." Kyle said.

Forde nodded, and Kyle noted the blush on his cheeks. Wasn't he supposed to be the embarrassed one?

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well...we only have one bed. Are we going to...?" Forde asked, looking down.

Kyle smiled.

"Well, we are together, right?" He said, slowly sitting up and pulling off his shirt to reveal the toned chest that Forde loved so much.

Forde blushed, and Kyle smiled.

"Well, I'll sleep on the floor tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can...share the bed." He said, blushing himself and lying down on the floor.

"Kyle?" He heard Forde ask.

"Yeah?"

"Will you...say it again? Just one more time?"

Kyle had to think about what he wanted him to say for a minute, then he understood.

"I love you, Forde." Kyle said with a smile.

"Thanks. I love you too, Kyle."

They both fell asleep moments later, neither knowing that they dreamed about one another.


	5. Time Stands Still

The Open Book

Chapter Five: Time Stands Still

By: KellyCRocker59

It seems like it has been FOREVER since I've updated this fic. However, I think you will satisfied with this rather lengthy chapter. Enjoy! P.S. Thank you, Forde (penname) for renewing the slightly wavering fire that was this fanfic, as well as being such a great fanfic pal!

* * *

The days on board the ship, and Kyle and Forde spent each boring moment together. Kyle was of course content to simply see Forde and know that he was safe, and Forde ended up going with Kyle anywhere. Many times, people would walk under the deck to the practice room to find Kyle shirtless, sweat pouring down his body, practicing his weapon moves continuously, while Forde sat on a bench on the sidelines, a towel beside him while he sketched brilliant pictures. Of course, no one knew that they were pictures of Kyle.

Forde's body was back to normal quicker than was expected, due to the near-constant treatment that came from Lute trying to master her new-found healing abilities. Soon, Kyle was making Forde train with him, though no one found out about how, when the two sweaty, shirtless knights were done, they would end up on the floor with their lips locked together.

Finally, the army arrived at Taizel. That morning, Forde awoke to Kyle's gentle shakes.

"Time to get off, Forde. We're at Taizel." Kyle said.

"C'mon, Kyle, just a few more hours." Forde moaned, trying to move away from the other man.

The green haired knight sighed. He tried to shake Forde a few more times, but ended up packing both of their things up, leaving Forde to sleep. However, just as he was snapping his armor into place, a roar echoed through the ship.

"Attack! Enemies are headed toward the ship!"

"Forde! Forde, wake up! We're under attack!" Kyle yelled.

The blond knight flew up into a sitting position, quickly getting up off of the floor and pulling on his armor. Kyle fleetingly thought how quick Forde could be during emergencies, but never any other time.

"C'mon!" Kyle called, throwing the door open and drawing his lance quickly.

Forde wasn't far behind, pulling his sword out of its sheath. The two men hurried quickly along the small corridors, seeing two new recruits, a mighty berserker named Dozla and a young troubadour under his charge, L'arachel, dashing up the stairs at the end of the hall. Just as the two neared the stairway, however, the door beside them burst open.

They turned to see their general, Seth, pulling on the last of his armor. However, the situation grew rather awkward when the wyvern rider Cormag was revealed standing in the room, pulling on his shirt, his armor under Seth's arm.

"Um, general Seth," Kyle was able to stutter out, "What is going on? We heard the call; who are our enemies?"

"They are fortunately humans this time. Hurry to the deck; we must prepare for combat."

The famed Silver Knight seemed fine enough with his apparent love-affair with the wyvern rider of Grado, but Cormag seemed to be rather embarrassed, so Forde decided to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Cormag. You're kind of new to the army. How about we go get our mounts together; I'd like to know a little more about you."

Cormag seemed to be keen on getting out of the situation, and quickly pulled the armor from under Seth's arm to walk-run with Forde to the stable area of the ship. However, Forde didn't miss the gentle touch the wyvern rider earned from Seth on his hand as he passed.

XXXXXXXX

Kyle got ready to go get his steed, however, as he began to walk, Seth touched his arm lightly. The green-haired cavalier turned to his general in curiosity.

"Kyle, I have a special item to give you. It is for...more experienced cavaliers." The general said, pulling out an emblem-like object. It was shaped like a sort of shield, and Seth handed it to the knight.

"What is this, general?" Kyle asked, watching the object let off a faint glow as he held it.

"It is a Knight Crest. With it, you will be able to surpass the limitations that you currently face as a cavalier. With it, you, someday, may become the general of Renais in my stead."

Kyle looked at him in surprise, but then looked at his general knowingly.

"I have felt, lately, that I've reached my peak. I have tried so hard to at least become comparable to you, general. I just...thought I was a failure as a cavalier."

Seth shook his head.

"No. Everyone in this army will need to use an item much like this eventually, if they wish to further their contributions as fighters and healers, that is."

Kyle nodded.

"But, if I may ask, general; Why did you...choose me over Forde?" He asked.

Seth smiled.

"Forde is a very good cavalier. However, his devotion is not to knighthood. You live for what we are doing right now, and for that I must both commend you and criticize you. However, that is why I decided to give this Knight Crest to you. There will be plenty more along the course of our journey, and I will award the next one to Forde."

"What do you mean, though, general? Is it wrong that I live for this life as a knight? Are you suggesting that I place my devotion in something like painting, as Forde has done?"

Seth shook his head, slightly frowning.

"No. However, Forde's devotion is not to painting. His devotion is placed in something that you would do well to recognize. You had better get going, Kyle. Battle is about to begin."

Kyle began to hurry off, confused, when Seth called at him again.

"Oh, and Kyle." Seth said.

"Yes, general?" Kyle asked.

"As a trusted friend, I advise you to get your priorities straight. There will come a day when you must retire from knighthood, and if you continue on the path you are on, you will find that there will be nothing left outside of it when this job is over. Forde will only put up with this for a period of time."

Kyle nodded, still confused, and hurried to his horse, ready to try out this Knight Crest.

XXXXXXXX

Forde walked briskly with Cormag to the stable area, immediately stirring up conversation.

"So, it seems that General Seth is rather fond of you." Forde said with a smile, watching Cormag duck his head and blush deeply.

"It's okay. Many would proud to say that pleased the Silver Knight in bed."

"It isn't like that." Cormag snapped, and Forde was surprised at the sudden outburst, "I love him, and he loves me. It isn't about sex!" The wyvern rider finished.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I was just kidding," Forde said, putting his hands up in surrender.

Cormag dropped his head slightly, but not as much as before.

"Seth saved me from what could have been a long and depressing life. I was ready to die because of all the resentment I felt. After my brother died, I thought that I could never recover. Then Seth came along and helped me. He rescued me, and knowing that he would give anything to make me happy makes me love him even more."

Forde nodded.

"So, how was the sex?" He asked. He had always been curious as to how sex would be with another man.

Cormag blushed very red.

"It was...intimate. It was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life."

Forde smiled.

"Was it confusing? I mean, I personally don't know how all of that would go with another man." He asked.

Cormag smiled.

"It was, at first. But it wasn't awkward. Seth seemed to figure it out faster than me, and he guided me through it."

Forde laughed, and Cormag eyed him sharply.

"Sorry, it's just kind of funny. I would have never thought of you with General Seth. It seems rather preposterous to me."

"What about you and Kyle? That seems rather odd to me. Kyle always seemed to be a man for the ladies to me." Cormag said.

"Well, he's mine. The ladies can go find another man to wallow over." Forde said, but he couldn't help but doubt Kyle's affection for him a little.

However, they had arrived at the stable. Cormag opened the door and they hurried in, both quickly mounting their steeds. Cormag exited the door to the deck first, Forde following. When they got to the deck, they looked around to see utter chaos. Tana soared high in the air, javelins flying down as she tried to avoid periodic volleys of arrows. Ross hacked through cavaliers to the left, Lute sending bolts of thunder down from behind the boy, the bolts leaving havoc in their wake.

To the right, the new recruit Amelia tried to fend off a cavalier while two shamans approached. Forde hurried off to help her while Cormag soared into the sky to provide aerial support for Tana. He swung his lance quickly right through the cavalier's neck, leaving Amelia to smile gratefully.

"Thank you, sir." She said.

Forde smiled, and spotted an arena off in the distance.

"You're welcome. How about you stay under the deck until we clear off this path and then head to the arena to train?" He said.

She nodded, hurrying below deck. Forde suddenly remembered the shamans, but was hit by a blast of Flux from below, his horse dashing in a circle, scared. Forde bit his lip at the stretching pain that had just surged through him, grabbing his javelin and throwing it right through the shaman's skull, the robed figure plummeting into the sea at the impact. He didn't have time to enjoy the slight victory, the other shaman preparing a spell. He fumbled to draw another javelin, but the shaman was already glimmering as it began to send the orb of darkness into the ground.

However, just as Forde felt the darkness getting closer to him, a hand axe flew through the air, swiping the shaman's head from its shoulders. Forde turned as the axe spun around to return to its wielder. He gasped as he saw Kyle mounted on his horse, plucking the axe from the air with ease. Kyle didn't truly look that much different; his armor was slightly thicker and bigger, yet still fit his body with ease. His steed was more majestic, now standing taller and more proud. He gave a slight smile to Forde as he looked at him. To say that he looked older wasn't exactly true; he simply looked wiser and more powerful.

"K-Kyle! What happened to you!" Forde was able to say through his shock.

"General Seth gave me this thing he called a Knight Crest. He said to use it, and when I did, this weird thing came over and then the general gave me a axe and now I'm able to use them like I've been training with them for years! I feel like I have so much more power, and I can go so much further with my training!" Kyle said with an excitement that Forde hadn't seen in him since they had become knights.

"That's great, Kyle!" Forde said cheerfully. He was so happy for the green-haired man that he loved.

"Thanks. But we had better move. It looks like the battle is raging without us." Kyle said, gaining a nod from Forde.

The two galloped forward. However, just as they got ready to ride off of the ship, a guttural roar echoed through the air. Kyle and Forde spun in both directions, looking around. Suddenly, monsters began to pour across the battlefield. Gargoyles sprung out behind the ship, flying toward them. Baels crawled across the stone near the houses on land. A massive one-eyed monster that Kyle could only guess to be a Cyclops stormed up to take the place of Caellach, one of Grado's generals.

Kyle turned to Forde, who looked upon the beasts for the first time in horror.

"Forde, its okay. Just fight them like you would any normal enemy." Kyle said, throwing his hand axe forward and cleaving two gargoyles through the middle at once before drawing his sword to pierce through another one.

Meanwhile, Forde was fumbling to draw a javelin as three of the gargoyles dived at him. He was able to draw the weapon in time and spun it around him, taking out all three at once. The two fought through the storm of monsters, riding north to take out even more of the beasts. Finally, they reached a short resting spot that both of them used gratefully.

However, as they rested, Forde saw the door to the house beside them slide open. Forde got ready to draw his sword, however, a young red-haired boy emerged, a fire tome under his arm.

"Excuse me, but I was looking for a girl named Marisa. Have you seen her?" He asked.

Forde and Kyle shook their heads, and the boy sighed.

"What am I to do. I can't just wait around here for her...unless..." He looked up at the two knights with a smile.

"Would you mind if I joined your little group? I saw a small army fighting the warriors and monsters out there, and I'm guessing you are with them. Please, I can wield anima magic. I'm sure I could be of some use."

Forde shrugged, and Kyle nodded.

"Sure, come on, kid. Just make sure you stay with us." Kyle said, and the boy nodded.

"My name is Ewan." He said as they began to head east into more enemies.

"My name's Forde, and his name's Kyle." Forde said, shoving his thumb toward Kyle.

The boy nodded, but the conversation was ended abruptly when two mages suddenly appeared, both preparing to cast thunder spells.

"Get back! I can take care of these guys!" The boy yelled, though there was no need to.

He quickly opened his tome. However, as he raised his hand up to cast the spell, only a weak burst of fire flew forth to hit the mages. The two mage were hit, and though they fumbled a little, it didn't seem to do much damage.

"Are you sure that you can handle them?" Kyle asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just use this energy ring my teacher gave me." Ewan said, pulling out a red ring that glimmered as he placed the ring on his finger and sank into his skin.

This time, he drew up his hand and a larger flame flew forth, slamming into the two mages. The mages cried out, but stood firm as they tried to cast their own magic. However, Ewan quickly cast another fire spell, and the two mages fell to the ground, dead.

"That was pretty good, kid." Kyle said, but the boy collapsed on the ground, panting.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so tired." Ewan gasped.

Forde rode over and picked the pupil up, pulling the boy onto the horse so he could rest.

"Geez, I guess you aren't used to battle." Forde said with a smile.

"I'll...get...used to it." Ewan said between gasps.

The three rode forward further, and ended up at the final stretch. There stood only a small group of enemies in front of the Cyclops. Lute and Artur were already wiping out the shamans that stood in their path, while Ephraim and Duessel took out several cavaliers that rode around them.

However, one myrmidon stayed in place. She stood there, seeming to concentrate on something, though Forde and Kyle didn't know what. Ewan suddenly jumped off of the horse, however, and ran to the girl.

"Marisa! These guys from this little army are helping me! Let's go with them!" He said to the girl.

"Ewan, what are you doing? You were supposed to wait for me!" The girl snapped.

Ewan shrugged.

"You were taking forever. So I decided to come for you! Come on, we're going with these people. They're really nice." He said.

She sighed, but nodded.

"Fine. If, that is okay with you two?" She asked Kyle and Forde.

The two of them nodded, and she nodded as well, still solemn.

"Good. I have been wanting to slay this disgusting monster for a while now."

Suddenly, Marisa was gone. In an instant, a slash appeared across the Cyclops's arm, blood spewing from it as it roared in pain. In another instant, a slash appeared across its stomach, and it didn't even have time to scream before its head fell to the ground. Kyle and Forde looked at her in shock as she appeared in front of them, sheathing her sword. They were very glad that she was on their side.

XXXXXXXX

That night, Kyle and Forde stayed up a little later than usual, talking about different things. Both of them had stripped down to their underwear, and they laid in their respective sleeping bags, looking up at the tent ceiling.

"Kyle, what are you planning to do when this war ends." Forde asked, holding his breath as he stepped into unknown ground. He didn't know if their relationship would last through the end, but he could hope.

"I guess I plan on staying a knight, of course. But I think I might take a few more breaks than I did before. You know, to go out and see Magvel without all of this combat."

"That might get kind of lonely." Forde said.

"Maybe. It only takes s little company to keep me occupied." Kyle said.

Forde didn't know what to make of that, so there was a long stretch of silence before Kyle broke it.

"What do you plan on doing?" He asked.

Forde sighed.

"I guess I'll be part time knight, part time artist. I love both, but for very different reasons."

"What are the reasons?" Kyle asked, putting the other man on the spot.

"Well, being a knight brings me closer to people, while art makes me feel carefree, and like the world has no limits." He said satisfied by his answer.

There was a longer silence, and then Forde chanced a look at Kyle, only to see that he was asleep. He laughed lightly; the knight could be so immature sometimes.

* * *

I know, I know. Not as heavy on the romance as the other chapters, but I thought there should a little merit in the fact that this is an Action/Adventure/Romance fic. Anyway, I have officially set a chapter length of roughly 11, so there will be around six more to look foward to. 


	6. To Face A General

The Open Book

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Six: To Face a General (No Regrets)

Sorry that it's been SO long since I've updated! I've been uber busy with school and everything, so I haven't had much time. Anyway, thank you for not sending hate mail, and I am very thankful for the fans that I have. This is for you, Forde (penname)

* * *

Kyle and Forde awoke to the yelling of soldiers.

"What's going on?" Forde asked, rubbing his eyes.

Kyle, quick to move into action, and already up and had his shirt over his head. He threw Forde's shirt to him, the blond pulling it on quickly.

"I don't know. Hurry, though; we may be under attack."

Kyle pulled on his pants and latched his lance to his back, Forde quickly pulling on his pants and sheathing his sword before clasping it to his hip. The two men hurried out of the tent, both looking around at the soldiers that had awoken and gotten their armor on. Ephraim stood in a daze, Duessel at his side. Seth and Cormag emerged from the tent near theirs, Cormag pulling on his shirt, Seth's under his arm.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked Neimi as she ran by.

"The dragon girl-Myra I think her name was-is missing. We leave for the east in a few moments." She said, hurrying away toward Amelia, who she shared tents with.

"Myrrh. She means a lot to Lord Ephraim. Hurry; we don't have much time." Kyle said.

XXXXXXXX

Kyle and Forde rode together with the army as the headed east. Ephraim had decided to take only ten soldiers with him; Forde, and Kyle, naturally, as well as the troubadour L'arachel, the new mage Ewan along with his friend Marisa, of course Duessel, the two pegasus knights Lady Tana and Vanessa, along with Seth and, upon his request, Cormag.

They headed quickly into an area with a river running like a large, winding circle through it. Ephraim stopped to scan the area, and then sent out Tana, Vanessa and, against Seth's wishes, Cormag to scan the area. They waited patiently, everyone talking amongst themselves.

"Well, we're very close to the capital; are you ready?" Forde asked.

Kyle shrugged, to Forde's surprise.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just…going to be a big battle when we get there."

Forde could see the withdrawal in Kyle's voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Forde asked, gently touching Kyle's hand that rested on his reins.

"I just…Forde, I don't want you in that battle." Kyle said, eyes drawn downward.

"Why not? Do you think that I can't handle myself?" Forde asked.

"No I…just please, don't go if you can help it. I can't lose you." He whispered.

Forde sighed, reaching out gently to touch Kyle's cheek when no one was watching. The green-haired Great Knight looked up at his companion with his jaw set hard.

"Kyle, it's okay. I can handle myself. I'm glad that you care so much about me, though."  
Kyle reddened slightly, but then without warning, a bolt of thunder shot from the air. The two spun, Seth's voice roaring like a lion as the blast struck the area where the three flying soldiers had landed. Enemies appeared everywhere, and Ephraim dashed forward to the edge of the river. Standing at the center of the winding land, guarded by three shamans, rode Selena, Mage Knight of Grado.

XXXXXXXX

Kyle brought his Horseslayer up, piercing a cavalier right through the middle. Forde, riding quickly behind him, sliced the head off of a fighter that was trying to sneak up on Kyle. They had been assigned to the western side of the battlefield with Ewan and Tana, who had come to their aid without a scratch on her.

Tana now flew ahead, slaying an archer before he could draw an arrow and warning the village to the south about the enemy. Ewan was doing fairly well, seeming to have learned quite a bit since their last encounter. He slew two archers in a single blast of Elfire, clearing the path for the small group so that only a little water separated them from Selena, who busily cast Bolting at the other group.

Kyle and Forde galloped forward, a quartet of cavaliers appearing as though out of no where to block their path. Forde swung quickly with his Lancereaver, taking out a cavalier with ease. Kyle swung his hand axe and cut a rider in two, a burst of Elfire flying over his shoulder to burn the two remaining cavaliers into ash.

They continued, all of them hesitant about facing a general of Grado. Ewan blasted a Shaman to pieces as it approached them. Selena turned to Kyle and Forde, sending out the two shamans to attack. A mercenary, fighting through the enemies to the east with Marisa beside him and Ephraim not far behind, was not far off. Kyle only hoped that they would arrive in enough time.

A cavalier came up suddenly behind Ewan and Forde, striking the mage in the leg just as he took out the two shamans. Forde turned to attack him, another cavalier coming up beside its ally.

"Kyle, take her out!" Forde roared as the cavaliers were upon him, a Great Knight riding in as well.

Kyle hesitated, staring at Forde as he tried to fight off the enemies.

"Go, Kyle! Now!" Forde cried, blade soaring through a cavalier's head.

Kyle turned to Selena, and the woman smiled at him.

"You seem like you are a devoted knight. What is your name?"

"Kyle." He snapped.

She smiled even more brightly.

"I am devoted as well. I would never betray Grado. This is my life; this it all that I have. I would never give it up. Let us fight."

She cast Elfire immediately, the green-haired man dodging and attacking her from the side. His lance flew into her side, but she cast another spell. Kyle stumbled back, falling from his horse. Selena cast Elfire again, blood dripping out of her mouth. Kyle rolled to avoid it, grabbing his hand axe quickly. The mage knight cast Elfire once more, but this time Kyle was ready. He threw his hand axe, the sharp edge melting slightly as it cut through the flames, fighting to reach its target. And it connected.

The axe buried itself in the woman's neck, blood spraying Kyle's face as he watched her die. He gasped for air at the heat that surrounded him, his mind swimming with what she had said about devotion.

XXXXXXXX

The group returned to camp with Myrrh, the sun slowly setting in the background. Upon victory, Kyle and Forde had discovered that Cormag had been struck by the Bolting spell. Seth now carried the man tightly in his arms, the blond wyvern-rider's armor shattered on the chest, his face slightly burned and his eyes tightly shut. No one dared to approach the Silver Knight.

Kyle and Forde ate with the army several minutes later after changing into their normal clothing. Ephraim then announced that Vanessa and Tana had found a small remote inn not far from the camp, and they moved out. Within moments the group arrived at the inn. However, Kyle seemed distant the whole way there.

When they got their rooms, Kyle headed immediately up to theirs and Forde followed, finding the man lying on his bed near the far wall, his back to the entrance and his legs hanging off the side. Forde, unsure of exactly how to handle the situation, got onto the bed, crawling over and gently wrapping his arms around Kyle from behind.

Kyle placed a hand over Forde's shoulder, sighing.

"Selena was so dedicated to Grado. She fought so hard, won so many battles, rose so high in the ranks. Only to die. Is that what I will amount to, Forde? Will I be rewarded for my devotion with death?" Kyle asked.

"No. You're strong, Kyle. You would never let something like death stop you from your goals." Forde said, setting his head on Kyle's shoulder.

"Forde, I…I can't do this anymore." Kyle whispered, "you've been so patient with me. I've always held my duty above everything else, and even now, when we're together, you're fine to just be second place."

"As long as I have you-"

"No! That shouldn't be enough, Forde! You should want to come in first! You should demand it!" Kyle yelled, spinning around so that they both sat across from each other on the bed, their hands in their laps.

"Kyle." Forde whispered, lowering his head, "I know that I can never make you as happy as all of this. You love me, and I know that. I'm fine with coming in second, as long as you're happy.

Kyle reached out and gently raised Forde's chin, revealing a tear slowly sliding down the blonde's cheek.

"Forde." Kyle whispered, and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

He slowly leaned forward, and his lips pressed against Forde's. The blonde uncrossed his legs and Kyle drew closer, Forde's arms sliding around his neck. Kyle pulled out the other man's hair tie, causing the blond locks to cascade just past Forde's shoulders. The green-haired knight wound his fingers in the silky hair, and then their lips parted, both gasping for air.

"We will be at the capital tomorrow." Kyle whispered, "It will be the hardest battle yet. If…one of us doesn't make it."

"You mean, if this is our last night." Forde whispered, fingers trailing to the hem of Kyle's shirt.

"I want this to be like it's our last night together. I want to show you how much I love you, Forde. I want to make love to you." Kyle whispered.

Forde blushed slightly and smiled.

"I…want to too, Kyle." He whispered.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked, touching the man's cheek.

Forde nodded. Kyle smiled, and their lips pressed together once more, hands working at clothing. Shirts fell to the floor, pants falling off of the bed as heated flesh touched. The two lost their virginities to one another as gasps filler the small room. There were no regrets, no broken promises, no secrets; only love.

XXXXXXXX

Forde traced circles slowly around Kyle's belly button, his hair sprawled out across his beloved's chest. Kyle slowly twirled a lock of the hair around his finger, looking down at the other man with more love than he could imagine. Their breathing was finally back to normal, their bodies still retaining a thin sheen of sweat.

"Forde, I love you." Kyle whispered, and Forde smiled up at him, the green-haired knight's heart doing a flip.

Forde slid up, Kyle wrapping his arms around the man as he rested his head on the other man's chest.

"I love you too, Kyle." Forde said, cuddling against the man.

Kyle pulled a blanket over them, and Forde closed his eyes. If they died tomorrow, then they would die with no regrets.


	7. Grado Pt 1

The Open Book

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Seven: Grado Pt 1

Part one of two, maybe three. This is the only mult-part chapter until the last battle (at least that's all that I have planned). Anyway, I'm sorry that it's so short, but I really wanted to end this chapter good. without having it be fifteen pages.

* * *

Kyle and Forde awoke the next morning to hear a hard knocking on their door.

"We're heading out for the capital! Get dressed and get to your horses, knights!" The voice of Garcia roared from behind the door.

They both rose quickly, pulling on their clothing. Kyle was done first, and waited for Forde at the door. When the blond knight was done, Kyle pulled the man against him and pressed their lips together in a brief kiss. When they left the room, they were knights of Renais.

XXXXXXXX

Kyle and Forde waited for Ephraim to make an announcement about who he was bringing into the battle; the rest of the army was going to wait at an inn a few miles ahead for them to return. There were only going to be ten units entering the battle besides Ephraim and Duessel, and both knights prayed that the other wouldn't have to go.

As the two waited, however, Seth rode up on his steed, something wrapped in a cloth under his arm.

"Forde, I would like to talk to you for a moment alone. Come with me." Seth said, riding away from the army to the edge of the forest near their destination.

Forde followed, and when he reached Seth, the general pulled out the package.

"I gave one of these to Kyle before we fought at Taizel; now it is your turn." He said, handing the object to the cavalier.

Forde took it and unwrapped it, revealing a brown gleaming crest, pulsing lightly as he laid his fingers on it.

"It is a knight crest. You can further your skills as a knight with it, and become an even greater asset to the army. I would like you to use it." Seth said.

Forde nodded, and felt a slight pull coming from the crest. He flowed with it, allowing himself to be taken by the object. He closed his eyes and he suddenly felt a whole new type of power flowing through him; his arms were stronger, his senses sharper, and his steed more noble.

Seth smiled warmly at him, and Forde bowed slightly.

"Thank you so much, General Seth. I am very glad that you have such faith in me."

"Don't bow, Forde. It isn't like you, and you deserved it." Seth said, riding back.

"Hey, general!" Forde yelled.

Seth turned to him.

"How's…Cormag doing?" He asked.

Seth smiled, "He's doing much better. L'Arachel worked very hard on him last night, and he seems to have few wounds left. He should be able to return to combat soon."

XXXXXXXX

Kyle didn't a chance to ask Forde about how he felt (though he looked sexier, if that was possible), because just as the blond returned, Ephraim began.

"The following will be entering the battle at Grado; L'Arachel."

The troubadour smiled and screamed cheerfully.

"Gilliam."

The knight nodded solemnly, Garcia gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Gerik."

The newly recruited hero smiled.

"Kyle."

Forde grasped Kyle's hand tightly, and Kyle turned to him, eyes tenderly reassuring him that it would be alright.

"Artur."

The bishop didn't move, Joshua pulling the man into a tight hug.

"Joshua."

Joshua held Artur even tighter; Forde smiled, happy for the two.

"Dozla."

The berserker roared and L'Arachel laughed.

"Ewan."

The young mage gasped in surprise and jumped cheerfully.

"Marisa."

The myrmidon made no move, only giving a slight nod.

"Forde."

The blond paladin gasped, Kyle turning to him with a slight smile on his face. But Forde saw deeper; in Kyle's eyes there was pain.

XXXXXXXX

The group bombarded the castle moments later. Forde was assigned to move west with Ewan, Dozla, Gerik, and Artur. There were so many enemies that Forde couldn't keep them all straight. His mind was constantly rushing with worry for Kyle; whether he was safe, alive, injured, or alone. He had trouble focusing. Then, the group came upon a huge door.

"I have a key that I got from one of the enemies." Artur said, walking forward and unlocking the door.

Forde, Dozla, and Gerik hurried in front of the bishop to protect him from harm as the doors swung open. However, all they saw was the other group. There was a new recruit with them; a rogue with brownish-green hair. However, there was something wrong.

Duessel rushed toward the group aggressively. Forde tried to find Kyle, but couldn't see him. Ephraim was suddenly slammed against a wall as Duessel backhanded him with his gauntlet. Joshua rushed ahead, as though searching for something. Marisa seemed startled, and flashed across the hall to the east. L'Arachel seemed horrified, the rogue standing in front of her.

"I know that magic; General Duessel has been berserked by a staff." Artur said.

"What does that mean?" Gerik asked.

"It means that he will attack the closest ones around him. It is the most powerful combat staff magic, because many have died from just one person being affected." Ewan said.

"I will go in and try to remove the magic; I have a recover staff." Artur said, hurrying forward.

"Artur, get back here!" Dozla snapped.

The bishop kept going, however. Joshua didn't even see his lover run past him, the bishop drawing his staff quickly. Forde was so absorbed in wondering where Kyle was that he didn't even notice Artur stop and cast the spell, Duessel turning on him. He didn't see Duessel swing his lance and strike Artur's arm, the spell finally taking effect. All he saw was Kyle crawl around the corner, his chest plate and shirt torn off, blood pouring from his side. All he saw was Kyle, dragging himself across the floor, blood spraying from his legs and his one good arm cut badly, the other hanging limply at his side with blood caking over the flesh. All he saw was Kyle, being absorbed by a dark circle and then being crushed by it.

And Forde ran to Kyle.

Continued in Part Two…


	8. Grado Pt 2 Jehanna

The Open Book

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eight: Grado Pt 2/ Jehanna

Wow, it's been a long time. I worked through this chapter multiple times, trying to work out the wording and plot; I hope it turned out good this time, and sorry, especially to Forde (the author) for taking so long to update.

* * *

Just as Forde ran to Kyle, he was thrown backwards, the dark magic thrusting him against a wall. He heard a sickening crack as he hit the hard stone, sinking down to the ground. His body ached as he looked forward through half-lidded eyes, seeing Kyle lying there in a pool of his own blood.

"K-Kyle…" Forde whispered, hearing his flesh sizzle from the dark magic.

He reached out with a shaking hand, only to be enveloped by darkness once more. The pain was excruciating, and he roared in agony. His eyes slid closed on their own accord, and his mind drifted into unconsciousness. That was all he remembered.

Forde opened his eyes to see an unknown shaman leaning over him, hands gliding above his body. L'Arachel watched the shaman, clutching a healing staff tightly.

"He's awake!" L'Arachel cried.

The shaman nodded solemnly.

"What's going on?" Forde asked, too tired to sit up.

"I had to rid your body of the dark magic that was pushed into it during your last battle. A normal human body cannot take much of the darkness, and the body goes into a coma when it has taken in too much. I had to 'wash' it out of you, in a sense." The shaman replied.

"Who…are you?" Forde asked.

"I am Knoll of Grado. You need to rest now; you haven't yet made a full recovery."

Forde nodded, but then remembered Kyle.

"Kyle! Where's Kyle?" He cried, sitting up and wincing at the pain.

Knoll gently pushed him back down.

"Kyle is…being healed by Natasha right now. His wounds were very severe." L'Arachel said.

"Let me see him! I need to see if he's okay!" Forde yelled.

Knoll shook his head.

"No. You aren't strong enough yet, and seeing him as he is now would do you no good."

"I have to see him! I need to know if he's going to be okay!" Forde roared.

"L'Arachel." Knoll said, looking at her.

The troubadour sighed, pulling out a sleep staff from a bag by the tent entrance.

"No!" Forde yelled, knowing what she was going to do.

But it didn't help. L'Arachel drew the staff up and cast the spell quickly. Forde felt himself drift into a haze, and no matter how hard he fought, it did no good. He slept quietly.

The next time Forde awoke was to see Seth and Cormag standing in the room, both looking down at him.

"How do you feel, Forde?" Seth asked gently.

"I need to see Kyle." Forde said, trying to control his voice.

"He's still being treated. I'm sure that they'll let you out of here when the time comes." The general said.

"But…he needs me." Forde said.

Cormag took a step forward and laid a hand on Forde's that gripped the sheets tightly. Forde looked up at the wyvern rider, seeing an immense amount of understanding in his eyes. At that moment, the paladin felt a deep bond with the rider; they had both lost their brothers, and all Cormag had now was Seth. He understood.

"Kyle will be fine without you for right now. It will only make things worse if you see him now when he isn't in good condition." Cormag said.

Forde nodded.

"Just…get some rest. I'll make sure that you can see him as soon as possible." Seth said, laying a hand on Cormag's shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze. Cormag turned to the Silver Knight, and they left the tent.

Forde laid in the bedroll, thinking for hours. He couldn't get Kyle off of his mind. But worry soon turned into exhaustion, and no matter how much he tried to fight it, he fell asleep.

Forde awoke once again, but this time it was different. He opened his eyes, and he saw Seth standing in the doorway. The Silver Knight looked into his questioning eyes and nodded. The paladin threw the sheets off and, realizing that he was only in his boxers, pulled on and shirt and pants from the corner of the room.

He hurried out the door, and Seth pointed him past the rows of tents to one that was set at the very end. Forde ran as fast as he could to it, past all of the members of the army, past all the other tents, to that one tent. He reached it after what felt like forever, and pulled open the flap. Kyle laid there serenely, bare chest showing as the blanket was tucked around his waist. Forde gasped as he saw the man, however. Scars covered the knight's tan skin, long red curved lines marring the beauty of Forde's beloved.

The blond walked forward slowly, and sat down beside the bedroll, getting on his knees and hesitantly reaching down to gently touch Kyle's cheek, worried that the other man might break if he did anything. However, Kyle's eyes slowly slid open, and he looked up at Forde through a glazed look. However, his eyes widened, and Forde felt a single tear slide down his cheek and land on Kyle's skin.

"Forde." He whispered.

The other knight fell other Kyle, holding him tightly, sobs raking his form. Kyle returned the embrace firmly, sitting up and pulling Forde against him.

"I was so worried." Forde gasped, trying to stop the tears.

Kyle pulled away slightly and pressed his lips against Forde's, the crying knight gripping the other man's hair tightly. They parted, both gasping, and Kyle pulled Forde closer. The tears finally stopped, and they rocked slowly back and forth. They were whole once again.

The next day, there was a meeting. Prince Ephraim stood in front of the army with a powerful presence.

"Today, we march into the desert of Jehanna. My sister is at Jehanna Hall with her small group, and I fear for her safety. Prepare your equipment; I sense that a battle is on the horizon."

The army headed toward the desert quicker than ever; it seemed as though Ephraim was very sure that Erika was in danger. Kyle and Forde were near the middle of the group by Joshua and Artur, the bishop having suffered a rather strong arm wound from Grado.

"So, do you think that there will be any trouble in Jehanna?" Joshua asked.

Kyle shrugged.

"I don't know. I would think that a large amount of the army was at the capital, but Grado has an impressive army; there might be quite a few with the three remaining generals; Riev, Valter, and Caellach."

Joshua nodded, and that was when Forde decided to go into his own conversation with Artur.

"So, how long have you and Joshua been together?" He asked.

"Since the twins separated. He had been playing coin tricks on me, forcing me to be his dueling partner and then somehow it developed into something more and we just…I don't know, ended up together." Artur explained.

"But you're a bishop, right? Don't you believe that being with someone of the same gender is, well, wrong?" He asked.

Artur shrugged.

"The church teaches that to love another person of the same gender is corrupt, but I believe that there is nothing corrupt about love. I love Joshua, and I was taught by the church to love with all of my heart, and that to love someone is a sacred thing. So, in my opinion, by being with Joshua I commit no sins; only when I begin to have affairs am I sinning."

Forde nodded, relieved by the bishop view.

"Have you…slept together yet?" Forde asked, a little worried that he might be overstepping his bounds.

Artur blushed slightly, but nodded.

"Yes, we have…multiple times. Joshua…enjoys it thoroughly."

Forde smiled.

"Well, it does feel really good."

Artur blushed even redder, but nodded.

"Well, maybe we should talk about something else. What do you plan to do after the war?" Forde asked.

"I plan on going wherever the Lord leads me. I believe that that is wherever Joshua is."

Forde nodded.

"What about you?" Artur asked.

"I was planning on following my hobby of painting when I return to Renais. I want to open up a shop there, and hopefully make enough money to support myself."

"What about Kyle?" Artur asked.

Forde shrugged.

"I…don't know. I'm worried that maybe, when the war is over, he won't…"

"Want you anymore?" Artur finished.

Forde nodded.

"I doubt it. If your relationship is as powerful as it seems, then I don't think you have anything to worry about." Artur said.

Forde smiled.

"Thanks, Artur."

The army arrived at Jehanna Hall moments later, Ephraim leading the group with Duessel and the new shaman, Knoll. Kyle rode back a little from Joshua so that he was beside Forde, Artur hurrying ahead to catch up with the swordmaster.

"So, what did you and Artur talk about?" Kyle asked.

Forde shrugged.

"Just small talk, nothing much. What about you and Joshua?"

"War tactics and the different countries. Joshua seems to have quite a background in politics."

"Am I being replaced?" Forde joked.

Kyle smiled.

"Never."

The two knights heard a gasp from L'Arachel just in front of them, and they looked ahead to see the desert filled with Grado soldiers. Wyverns filled the skies, their lances at the ready. Another group of soldiers was gathered to the north, though not as big as the one to the east.

"Everyone, get ready for battle!" Ephraim roared, "riders, get with a healer, melee units, get with a magic-user; horses won't travel well in the sand, so all horse-back units go east!"

The army split, Kyle and Forde going with Seth and Cormag to the east, L'Arachel and Dozla close behind. Though Ephraim seemed torn about going north to see if Erika was alright, he headed east with the group since the majority of the enemies were there, as well as the fact that Duessel couldn't travel well through the sand.

"Alright, get ready. Kyle, use your hand axe, Forde, use your javelin; we want to avoid direct combat as much as possible. Cormag and I will try to head a little bit to the north and take out the wyverns while you fight through these enemies; good luck." Seth said, riding northeast with Cormag.

Forde and Kyle drew their weapons, both watching as cavaliers emerged from the forts ahead of them. This was going to be rough.

Forde and Kyle built off of one another's strengths as they fought; Kyle using his greater strength to hinder enemies while Forde used his quicker speed to take them down before they recovered from Kyle's blows. Dozla, Ephraim, and Duessel were fighting with them until a large group of reinforcements appeared to the west, L'Arachel using her physic staff to heal both groups at once.

Seth and Cormag slew the wyvern riders with expected ease, Cormag soaring toward the leader of the band when they were through, Seth fighting a berserker near them. Forde looked at the leader and realized why Cormag was flying after him so quickly; it was Valter.

Kyle and Forde finished fighting the waves of mounted units that rode at them, seeing Cormag and Valter take to the skies. The screeches of wyverns sounded as the two riders fought, Valter's spear hurtling through the air while Cormag dodged and circled, trying to strike him with the Dragonlance that he had recently obtained.

Kyle and Forde finished with the group of Grado soldiers, leaving Valter as the only enemy. They looked toward Seth, who had just slain the berserker; his eyes were fixated on the battle overhead, his hands involuntarily gripping the reins of his horse so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Valter did a summersault in the air as Cormag tried to strike him, throwing his spear quickly as he finished. The weapon crashed into the other wyvern's back leg, causing the creature to screech in pain. However, Cormag led it up, and stood on the saddle. Valter prepared his spear, and then launched it at Cormag again, swooping down to do so.

However, Cormag dodged this time and soared higher into the air, jumping from his wyvern and driving the Dragonlance into the skull of the wyvern below. Valter's wyvern roared and spiraled to the ground, Cormag drawing a sword and, in one fluid strike, drove the weapon through Valter's chest.

The wyvern hit the ground with a thud, and Cormag stood from the mess of sand, his wyvern landing near him and waiting. Seth dismounted and hurried over to Cormag, grabbing him up in his arms tightly. Cormag blushed at the fierce show of affection, and Forde and Kyle turned back to the others, giving the two some privacy.

The battle was over, the rest of the army that had went north returning with the ones who had left to go to Rausten so long ago. Erika had recruited two new people into her group; Prince Innes of Frelia walked nearby, while a sage also walked beside the mercenary Gerik.

"Everyone, we will be returning to Renais; I think we all deserve a little break." Ephraim said.

Forde smiled at thought of rest, while Kyle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready to go home?" Kyle asked.

Forde nodded. While it might only be for a little while, it was enough for him. Of course, no one realized how much home had changed while they were gone.


	9. Homecoming

The Open Book

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Nine: Homecoming

Yeah, I finally got another chapter up. Anyway, this is a bit long, and please tell me if the ending is a little quick, please.

* * *

The journey back to Renais was long and uneventful. Everyone talked a lot on the way, getting acquainted once more to one another. Forde spoke with the reserved sage Saleh, who Gerik seemed to be very protective over.

"What's his deal?" Forde asked the sage, who rode a horse that had been given to him by Gerik.

The mercenary was currently speaking with Prince Innes, but his eyes kept a light watch on Saleh. The man sighed.

"He…is just worried about me."

Forde raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something to be worried about?"

Saleh looked down, and Forde lowered his head to look up at the man.

"It's just…I am rather fragile, and in that last battle at Jehanna I was struck by a lance pretty hard. He's just more afraid then he needs to be."

"What, are you two together?" Forde asked jokingly.

Saleh blushed.

"I knew him before just yesterday, if that's what you think. No, I don't believe that we're…together."

Forde chuckled, and Saleh looked over at him sharply.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it, Saleh. Do you see that green-haired knight up there?" Forde asked, pointing to where Kyle spoke with Duessel not too far ahead.

Saleh nodded.

"He's my boyfriend." Forde said, smiling childishly at the sage.

"To be with another man is…"

"I'm in love, Saleh. It doesn't matter if I'm in love with a man or woman; I'm just in love."

The sage bowed his head in thought, and Forde set a hand on his shoulder.

"Just think about it, Saleh. Don't let your mind sway your heart."

The blonde removed his hand suddenly and laughed.

"Man, I never thought that I'd hear myself giving advice like that."

Saleh looked up at him and smiled. Maybe it wasn't wrong for Gerik and him to be together. Suddenly Vanessa, Tana, and Cormag rushed through the skies toward the army, heading for Ephraim and Erika.

The army stopped and Forde saw Kyle leave the front to go back with him.

"What is that about?" Forde asked.

Kyle shrugged.

"I don't know. Sounds like bad news, though."

Gerik walked back to where Saleh was and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"This could be something dangerous. After that last wound it's probably best that you stay near me."

The sage nodded and walked with Gerik to where the mercenary stood with Innes and Marisa. Kyle looked over at Forde.

"What's their deal? They just met yesterday."

Forde shook his head.

"I guess they're old friends. I don't know, but you should have heard me; I sounded like a bishop counseling some troubled old maid."

Kyle smiled and reached out, gripping Forde's neck with a gloved hand.

"You're a lot smarter then you take credit for, Forde."

The blonde blushed slightly at the brief tender look that Kyle gave him, only to have the other knight pull away and turn to where Ephraim stood at the head of the army.

"Everyone, I need your attention!" The prince ordered.

The entire army instantly grew silent, and Ephraim continued.

"The castle of Renais has been taken by some unknown army. We believe it to be from Grado, but we aren't sure."

Soft murmuring erupted throughout the army, and Ephraim called for silence once more.

"We will be taking eight members with us to infiltrate the castle. We will not be taking any airborne units, for the closed areas might be to tightly packed. We will announce in a few moments who we will be taking besides myself, Duessel and Erika."

The army erupted in talk as the prince and princess spoke with Duessel about who to take into the battle. Forde turned to Kyle, only to see him turned toward Lute. The mage had been traveling with Erika, so it had been a while since they had seen one another. Forde decided to give them some space, no matter how jealous he was, and rode over to where the young mage Ewan stood, looking over a tome.

The boy looked up as Forde came closer and smiled.

Hi, Forde; how are you?"

The blonde shrugged.

"I'm fine. Just…I don't know, I guess kind of worried."

Ewan raised an eyebrow and looked over at where Kyle and Lute talked.

"Jealous of Lute?"

Forde shook his head quickly.  
"No, of course not!"

"Well, you don't have anything to be jealous of; Kyle seems very dedicated to you."

"I told you I wasn't jealous!" Forde snapped.

Ewan sighed.

"Whatever. Anyway, do you think that you'll be picked to go into the battle?"

Forde shrugged, glad to be off of the previous subject.

"I don't know. I…hope so."

"Yeah, because he'll only pick one mounted unit, and that means Kyle won't have to go."

"No, that's not-"

"Shut up, Forde; you're an open book. Kyle just doesn't know how to read." Ewan said.

Forde sighed heavily.

"You know, you're kind of annoying."

Ewan smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

At that point, Ephraim called everyone's attention once more.

"Okay; we have chosen who will participate in the following battle."

The entire army grew deathly silent, and Kyle made his way slowly back to Forde.

"The member will be Lute."

Lute stepped forward with a tome clutched firmly against her, Ephraim motioning for her to stand behind him.

"Marisa, you will be in this battle as well."

The myrmidon walked forward quietly, standing beside Lute.

"Rennac and Colm, you will both be in this battle."

The thief and the assassin walked forward, standing beside Marisa.

"Gerik and Saleh, you will also be joining the group."

Gerik seemed mad that Saleh had to go, but didn't voice his objections as the two went to stand behind the others.

"And the last two soldiers that will be in the battle will be Forde and Dozla."

Forde rode forward, feeling Kyle's gloved hand on his before drifting away. He realized that this would be his first battle without the other knight.

The small group infiltrated the castle with ease. However, there was an overwhelming number of troops in the palace. Forde was sent east toward where the main sum of enemies were. Marisa, Lute, and Dozla joined him, the four fighting through the hordes of enemies with little difficulty. And then they reached the throne room.

A druid and shaman appeared around the corner, the druid raising a staff quickly. Forde knew that he should have run, but his mind was in shock as his mind hazed over and his eyes darted around wildly. All that he could think of was blood. He needed blood. He heard a sickening cry and tear, and his heart beat madly; he needed to hear that again.

But then he felt something press against his mind, like a candle in the fog. It cleared his mind and he blinked several times, looking around. However, as he returned to the sane world, he looked down and saw the beheaded body of Lute, blood pooled around it.

Marisa and Dozla kept fighting, but Saleh stood a few feet away, holding a recover staff. The sage looked at Forde and sighed, turning back to where Gerik was trying to defeat several generals. Forde stared at the dead body. He had been the one to kill her. He had killed Lute.

His mind swam as the battle continued, forcing himself to fight. But he was truly far away, his thoughts coming back to the image of the dead mage each time he tried to avoid it. He had been berserked, but had he killed her out of jealously? If he hadn't been jealous of her, would he have been able to control himself? He was a monster.

The battle ended and the rest of the army entered the castle, Kyle immediately seeking out Forde.

"How did it go?" Kyle asked, dismounting his horse as he approached Forde.

Forde couldn't look up at him as he stood with his head bowed, clutching the reins of his steed tightly.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, concerned.

"Everyone, stay here." Seth ordered from the head of the crowd, Ephraim, Erika, Duessel, and himself all going down a passageway in the throne room.

The army began to talk, but Forde just stood there, Kyle standing in front of him.

"Forde, just tell me what's wrong! Isn't that what people do in a relationship?"

He didn't know what came over him. He began panting, his lungs feeling too big for his chest. He ran, stumbling down the hallway as he tried to get outside.

"Forde!" Kyle roared, chasing after him.

The blonde fell against the castle wall, clutching the stone tightly with his forehead pressed against the cool stone. Kyle reached out and spun Forde around so that they were facing one another.

But before he could say anything, Forde fell against him, tears streaming down his cheeks. Kyle wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

"Forde…"

"I killed her, Kyle! I didn't mean to, but I killed her!" Forde cried.

"Who? Who did you kill? What are you talking about?"

"Lute! There was a druid and my mind clouded over and-and…I just killed her! She's dead all because I couldn't control myself, couldn't control my jealously!"

Kyle arms went limp against him, and Forde clung tighter to the knight. But Kyle threw him off, the blonde hitting the wall and falling to the ground.

"Kyle, I'm sorry." Forde whispered, reaching up to him.

Kyle turned away from him and headed further along the outside of the castle.

"I just…I need time to calm down." He said.

Forde let his hand fall to the ground and sighed, clutching his knees to his chest and burying his head in them. What had he become? He had let his emotions take over; he should have had more willpower. He should have been able to control himself. But he didn't. He had killed an innocent girl, and he had to suffer the consequences. If that meant losing Kyle, then maybe he deserved it.


	10. Realization

The Open Book

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Ten: Realization

Wow; it's been I while since I've updated, and man was this a fun chapter to do. I'll warn you now, though; there is no action whatsoever, so be ready for tons of dialogue and such. Enjoy!

P.S. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter posted during your break, Forde.

* * *

Forde laid back in his bed at the castle slowly, pulling the blanket up to his neck. He had requested that he and Kyle have separate rooms, much to the shock of Ephraim. However, they had been granted so, and he had a room all to himself. He hated it.

His mind was overrun with thoughts of Lute's dead body lying on the ground, and of Kyle's face when he had told him what he had done. Sadness; the expression wouldn't leave him. He heard a knock on the door, and just laid there.

"Forde, open up." Ephraim said.

Forde stood and pulled his shirt from the ground over his head. He opened the door to see Ephraim standing there in a white shirt and brown pants of very nice quality. The young prince walked into the room, and Forde closed the door behind him.

"It isn't like me to get involved in the personal affairs of the army, Forde, but it is for the good of both Kyle and yourself that I find out; what's wrong?"

Forde sighed, sitting on the side of his bed. Ephraim sat beside him, and watched the blonde paladin.

"Milord, I did a horrible thing. During our battle against Orson, a druid berserked me and I…I killed Lute."

Ephraim nodded knowingly.

"Yes, I heard. It is always a tragedy when someone is killed. But Forde, it wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was, milord! I was jealous of Lute, I was afraid that she was going to take Kyle away from me! When I was berserked, I couldn't control my rage, and she was killed. At the very least I should have seen the druid coming."

Ephraim shook his head.

"Forde, you can't be so hard on yourself. If I beat myself up this much each time I was responsible for a casualty in the army, I would have committed suicide by now."

Forde just looked down.

"With all due respect, you don't understand, milord. Kyle isn't just mad; he hates me. Lute was one of his close friends, and I don't know if he will ever forgive me for what I did."

Ephraim placed a hand on Forde's shoulder, and the blonde looked up at the noble.

"Forde, listen to me, because I'll only say this once. You have got to realize that just because Kyle is mad now doesn't mean that he'll be mad forever. You two have something very good going, and you have to believe that you'll both be able to move past this. Give him space, but you also need to make sure that he knows that you won't give him up easily. You need one another, Forde."

The blonde nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, milord."

The next morning, Forde awoke early. He got dressed and headed down to the dining hall, where several members of the army had already arrived. Artur and Knoll sat at a table in deep discussion, Vanessa, Tana, and Tethys speaking at another table. However, Forde spotted Gerik sitting at a table alone, eating cheerfully.

The blonde got his breakfast of eggs and bacon and sat down across from the mercenary.

"Good morning, Gerik." He said.

The muscular man smiled at the blonde and swallowed quickly.

"Morning, Forde. How are you?"

"Shitty." Forde said with a smile.

Gerik choked on his drink of water.

"Why?" He asked, wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Kyle hates me." He replied simply.

"Oh yeah, I heard you two were together. I'm sorry, man."

Forde nodded.

"Thanks. Hopefully he'll get over it soon."

Gerik shrugged.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice enough guy."

There was a short silence before Forde decided to tread into slightly dangerous territory.

"So, how's Saleh?"

The green-haired man shrugged.

"He's pretty good, I guess. He gets ill quite easily, but…I've been keeping a close eye on him. Why? If you want him, he's taken."

Forde chuckled and took a bite of his bacon.

"No, we just talked when the army was on the way here. He seemed pretty shy."

Gerik nodded and took another bite of eggs.

"Yeah, I remember that. He's not really shy; just withdrawn. He's lived in seclusion for so long now that it's kind of hard for him to…associate with people he doesn't know. I'm surprised he liked you so well."

Forde shrugged.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a likable person. But anyway, who's Saleh taken by? I'm sure there are plenty of ladies that are swarming around him; he's not too bad on the eyes."

Gerik set his fork down beside his cleared plate and gave a snort.  
"Saleh wouldn't do well with a woman. They wouldn't understand him."

Forde raised an eyebrow in mock confusion.

"Oh? Well, who would understand him?"

"Me. I understand him, and I can take care of him." Gerik said before the blonde finished his sentence.

Forde sat back a bit.

"Whoa, you don't have to get hostile with me, Gerik. I just want Kyle back."

Gerik smiled, his shoulders loosening from their tense state.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just…I dunno; this is the first time that I've ever had a _boy_friend. It's different."

Forde nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

"But I'm happy, and so is he. That's what counts." Gerik continued.

The blonde nodded once last time and the mercenary stood with his empty plate and goblet.

"If you want some advice on winning Kyle back, Forde, here it is; when you see him, just try to act as much like you used to around him as he'll let you. You're a good catch; he'll see that soon enough."

Forde headed back up to his room and opened the window, sitting on the ledge in thought. He looked down and saw Kyle working alone outside, swinging his lance in reckless, angry motions. The blonde looked up toward the sky and saw the clouds darkening quickly. He sighed and got off of the ledge. He hated storms, but he had to do what he had to do.

Kyle continued to swing his lance viciously even as rain began to pour from the clouds, thunder sounding off in the distance. He thought about Forde and what he had done, and he only swung his lance more viciously. However, he couldn't help but feel guilty for all of this anger. He stopped mid-swing when he heard a voice.

"Kyle, come in! You're going to get sick!" Forde called.

Kyle picked up his swing, trying to ignore the calls of the blonde.

"Kyle, stop this! You know how much I hate storms!"

"Go in, Forde!"

The blonde hurried from the castle to where Kyle stood, stopping a safe distance away.

"Come on, Kyle. I'm…sorry. You know how sorry I am."

Kyle continued to swing his lance, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Forde, go in!"

The blonde stepped closer hesitantly, and then came closer, realizing that he wasn't going to get hit.

"Kyle, I love you. Please." Forde begged, stepping so closely that he was almost beside the taller knight.

"Forde, you idiot! You're going to get sick."

"And I won't get better if you aren't there to take care of me." The blonde retorted.

The green-haired knight stopped swinging his lance and turned to Forde.

"You idiot! Can't you see that…" He continued in a softer voice, "I'm trying to be mad at you?"

Forde took that last step forward and leaned up, pressing his lips to Kyle's. The taller knight dropped his lance and pulled Forde against him roughly by the hip and neck. They kissed in the rain for what seemed like forever, and then Kyle pulled Forde up into his arms, carrying him back into the castle.

The green-haired knight took a quick way up to his room and closed the door behind them, setting Forde down on his bed. Their clothing didn't last long before both of them were naked.

Forde lit a candle quickly, however, just as they were about to begin.

"I need to see you." He explained, and their lips met in another heated kiss.

Their lovemaking was intense and lengthy, Forde's moans echoing along the walls. Finally, they fell against one another in a sweaty mess, tangling in the sheets. Kyle pulled Forde against him and laid back, reclined on the pillows, the back of the blonde's head resting on his chest.

"I'm so sorry." Kyle whispered, wrapping his arms around Forde.

Forde shook his head.

"It's fine. Just…try to be more understanding next time?"

Kyle chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I will."

Forde jumped suddenly as a bolt of lightening shook the castle. Kyle secured the blonde against him and laid a kiss gently on his hair.

"It's okay; I'm here now."

The next morning, Kyle awoke to hear loud knocking on his door. He turned over, pulling away from Forde who had curled up against him, and squinted at the door.

"Kyle, open up."

Crap; it was Gilliam. He had asked the knight to duel with him today.

"Kyle, open the damn door!" Gilliam snapped. He didn't seem to have gotten much sleep.

"Just a sec!" Kyle called, searching for his clothes.

He pulled his pants off the floor, only to find them still soaked.

"Um, I was out late last night practicing, and my clothes are soaked." He said.

He heard a sigh.

"I'll go get you some clothes. I'll be right back."

Kyle sighed in relief and turned to Forde, gently shaking the blonde awake. The smaller knight opened his eyes slowly then curled back up, trying to go back to sleep.

"Forde, you need to wake up; Gilliam's coming back and I need to go spar with him."

Forde rolled over and pulled the sheets over his head. Kyle sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, just don't move. It's bad enough that Gilliam is going to see me naked."

A slight grumble served as a response, and Kyle turned back around as there was another knock on the door. He forgot Gilliam was next door. The green-haired knight opened the door and saw Gilliam standing there in brown pants and a tight white shirt, a pair of clothes in his arms.

The knight walked in, handing Kyle the clothes without even looking over the nude man, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kyle pulled on the brown pants that were slightly baggy, and then the white shirt that was fairly loose. However, as he pulled it on, he saw a hickey on Gilliam's neck.

The knight blushed and Gilliam looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"You, um…have a, well, on your neck." Kyle stammered.

Gilliam gripped his neck and turned red.

"Well, you see…Garcia kept me up for a…while last night."

There was a thud and both men turned to see Forde scramble to his feet in a daze, clutching the blankets around his waist.

"I see that you stayed up late last night too." Gilliam said.

Kyle blushed and Forde smiled, scratching the back of his head.

'Sorry.' He mouthed to Kyle.

Gilliam stood and walked to the door.

"Well, since neither of us are really willing to spar, let's just do it some other time. See you guys around."

Gilliam left and Kyle turned to Forde.

"Sorry. I just slipped and…"

"It's fine, Forde. I'll go get some breakfast."

Kyle walked down to the dining hall and got two trays of sausage and potatoes. As he was turning to leave, Gerik approached him.

"So I guess you and Forde are back together?" He asked.

Kyle nodded with a slight blush.

"That's good. But dude, you need to tell Forde to turn down the volume. We could hear you guys from across the hall."

Kyle turned really red, and Gerik laughed.

"I'm kidding, man. But I guess it's true. See you around."

Kyle brought back the food and both men ate in relative silence, Forde laying his head down in Kyle's lap when he was done.

"You know, it isn't healthy to lye down after you eat." He said, wiping a piece of potato off of Forde's cheek.

The blonde sighed.

"Whatever."

Kyle set their trays on the bedside table and leaned back, putting his arms behind his head.

"There was a notice down in the dining hall that we would be leaving tomorrow." He said.

Forde nodded, but Kyle knew that he hadn't heard him. The blonde was fast asleep.


	11. Interlude

The Open Book

The Open Book

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eleven: Interlude

Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. This is pretty much like the beginning of the rest of the story, so enjoy.

* * *

The two knights awoke the next day to a loud call that sounded down the hallway. Kyle opened his eyes groggily, throwing the blankets off of them. Forde curled against Kyle's side at the sudden absence of warmth.

"Come on, Forde." Kyle said, standing.

Forde opened his eyes and groaned, sitting up. Kyle pulled on his pants and threw Forde's clothes to him, the blonde grunting as the wad hit him in the face. Kyle was clothed in his full armor before Forde had even gotten on his pants, the smaller knight standing slowly and pulling his shirt over his head.

Kyle sighed as Forde sleepily buckled on his armor, grabbing his sword and turning to Kyle, who stood with his hand on the door.

"Come on, Forde; we're going to be late." He said.

Forde strapped on his sword and smiled at the other male, Kyle's focus deadening at the sight.

"Alright, Kyle; let's go."

Kyle and Forde found the rest of the army at the dining hall, everyone eating. The two found a seat by Artur and Joshua, the bishop smiling warmly at the two, Joshua greeting them with a quick wave. Forde sighed, reaching for a roll from the plate on the center of the table. Kyle grabbed an apple, and then turned to watch Ephraim walking onto a platform at the front of the hall.

"I'm glad to see that everyone rose to join me this morning." He said, "Now, there are a few matters that we must discuss before leaving."

The light conversation that still filled the hall quickly subsided as the lord spoke.

"First of all, we are heading for Rausten now, in hopes of reaching their sacred stone. However, the main topic I must cover is of a new discovery several scouts made just a day ago. To the east of Jehanna, we found ancient ruins that seem to send off a dark energy. After careful consideration, we have decided it best to send a party of eight to the ruins."

Conversation broke out among the army, and then Ephraim spoke again, causing silence again.

"We have decided to send the following to the ruins; Vanessa, Dozla, Colm, Moulder, Forde, Ewan, Ross, and Knoll."

Forde felt Kyle's hand on his, which set on the table.

"You will embark to the ruins today, an hour before the rest of us leave."

Kyle's grip tightened, and Forde looked over at him. The knight was tense.

"Everyone, get ready. Those headed to the ruins will be leaving in about two hours.

Kyle and Forde returned to their room, and Kyle sat down on the bed, closing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Forde asked, a little scared.

"I'm going to go talk to Ephraim about this." Kyle said.

"Kyle, I know you don't want me to leave you, but it's just an old ruin. I'll be fine." Forde said, sitting down beside the larger man.

"You don't understand, Forde." Kyle said, standing and heading for the door.

"No, Kyle; I want to go." Forde said, standing and grabbing the other man's arm.

Kyle spun around, and Forde gasped at the fire in his eyes.

"These aren't just normal ruins, Forde. The village elders used to talk about how when people disappeared from the land around there, their carcasses were always found near those ruins. There have been tons of knights that went in there and died. It's just too dangerous."

Forde sighed.

"Kyle, it isn't a big deal. I can handle it."

Kyle shook his head.

"No, Forde; even if you can handle, I can't."

Forde put his arms around Kyle, and the green haired knight loosened a bit.

"You know, I'm glad that you care about me, but you don't have to worry so much. I promise that I'll be fine."

"You can't promise me that." Kyle whispered.

Forde looked into Kyle's eyes, and leaned up, pressing their lips together gently. Kyle gripped Forde against him, and Forde wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck. They parted slowly, and Forde smiled.

"I'll come back to you, Kyle. I promise."

Kyle sighed, and bent his head down, the two male's foreheads pressing together.

"I hate this."

"I need to do this Kyle. I need to know that I can handle something without you."

After a long silence, Kyle spoke.

"Fine."

Forde smiled and pressed his lips to Kyle's once more.

"Just remember," Kyle said when they had parted, "you promised."


	12. Taking Leave

The Open Book

The Open Book

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twelve: Taking Leave

The two hours passed quickly. Kyle just sat like a stone on their bed, Forde, laying back with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"It's…time." Forde said, and Kyle turned to him slowly.

"Forde, please, I'm sure that Ephraim would let you stay. I mean, we've been with him for so long and-"

"Kyle, no. This is something I have to do. Just let me go." Forde said, sitting up and getting off of the bed, picking his sword up from the nightstand and snapping it into place.

Kyle stood as well, watching Forde walk to the door. The blonde turned the doorknob slowly, opening it slowly. He turned to Kyle, and saw a single tear sliding down the green-haired knight's cheek, his hands clenched and body rigid.

"Kyle, you're being ridiculous; I'll be fine."

"You have no idea how worried I am, you idiot." Kyle said.

Forde chuckled.

"I promise I'll come back. God, you're so dramatic."

The blonde walked through the doorway, and Kyle didn't follow him. It would be too hard to see him riding away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forde mounted his horse along with the others, looking around at the group. The leader was obviously Moulder, the bishop sitting on a large horse at the front of the group with a map. Ewan and Ross both showed their emotions the worst, their still boyish faces gleaming with both excitement and fear. Knoll sat on his steed with a solemn face, looking ahead. Colm grinned his usual smug grin, gripping the reins impatiently. Dozla looked ready to go, burly face furrowed in concentration, his eyes watching nothing in particular. Lastly, Forde looked outside at Vanessa, who had already mounted her pegasus, securing her lance.

"Is everyone ready?" Moulder asked.

Forde nodded, along with the rest of the group. With that, they rode forward.

It was late night when the group decided to set up camp. Moulder came to the fire that everyone sat around, all the sleeping bags spread out on the ground.

"We will arrive at the ruins early tomorrow morning. Get plenty of sleep tonight; you will all need it."

The bishop left, going to his sleeping bag and lying down. Ross, Dozla, and Colm left the small fire after a few moments, leaving the four of them; Ewan, Knoll, Vanessa, and Forde.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Vanessa asked.

Forde shrugged, looking over at the woman.

"I don't know; I'm ready to see what's there, you know? I'm kind of curious."

She nodded.

"Yeah; it will very interesting to see what sorts of treasures and creatures dwell there."

There was a long silence, and Forde looked across the fire at Knoll who sat with an open spell book, explaining something to Ewan, who listened intently.

"Why are you here, Forde?"

Forde turned to the other knight, her eyes resting on the fire.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you fighting? You don't really taking knighthood that seriously; to me, it seems like you're either here for the money or you just got dragged into this war. You don't seem to have much motivation."

"Just because I'm not constantly training or always thinking of battle strategies doesn't mean that I'm not committed. I'm here to protect the people I care about, and to defend my nation. Just because I go about it in an unorthodox way doesn't mean that I'm not motivated."

"Well, I do this all for my sister; she is the one who I care about more then anyone else."

"That's not true." Forde said.

Vanessa looked over at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your prince. I've seen the way that you look at him, Vanessa; that isn't just loyalty in your eyes."

The pegasus knight looked back at the fire.

"He…no, my sister is the one that I am fighting for."

"You think that he won't take you because of your rank? He's a jerk, Vanessa, but he doesn't judge people that badly, at least from what I've seen."

"He wants someone like Lady Erika; a princess for him."

Forde shook his head.

"No, Vanessa; you can't just give up that easily. You must make your feelings known. He won't ever give you a chance if he doesn't know that you care for him."

There was another long silence, and Forde stood.

"Just think about it, Vanessa. I'll see you in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The army departed from the castle not too long after the group had left. Without Forde, Kyle felt lost. It felt like he didn't have all of himself; like he was just sort of half there. Finally, after a while of riding, the army arrived at their destination, and Kyle was grateful; he needed a battle to take his mind off of Forde.

The battle was like a blur once it began; the green-haired knight fought through the crowds of soldiers, heading up to the northwest with Saleh and Seth. They were bombarded by a group of paladins and fighters, Kyle and Seth taking out the two paladins while Saleh struck the fighters down with a burst of Elfire.

They continued to the north, and Kyle spotted a berserker. he roared in challenge as he spotted him, the green-haired male drawing his steel sword and galloping forward. The berserker swung his axe quickly, and Kyle dodged, swinging his sword at the man's side only to have him spin and hack downward at the knight.

Kyle quickly circled the berserker, the mountain behind him. The huge enemy swung, Kyle dodging once more. This caused the massive axe to bury in the mountain, the rock shaking loudly. Kyle's horse went mad, bucking crazily. The knight jumped from his steed before he was thrown off, rolling across the grass and trying to swing up at the berserker.

The berserker, who was trying to pull his axe out of the mountain, dodged nimbly, one hand still on the weapon. Kyle lunged forward, only to have the huge male grab him by the throat. His muscles pulsed as he held the knight off the ground. Kyle tried to cut the enemy's wrist, but he was thrown against a large tree near them. He grunted as pain shot through his back, his body falling to the ground.

He stumbled to his feet as the berserker yanked his axe from the tree, turning to the knight. Kyle turned to see where Seth and Saleh were, only to find the two males fending off a huge group of wyvern riders that enclosed them in a circle.

The berserker rushed at him, Kyle falling to the ground as the large male swung horizontally, the knight rolling under the man and trying to strike him from behind. However, the enemy spun and their weapons crashed. However, the berserker was much stronger, and Kyle was thrown backwards by the impact, falling on his back.

The berserker rushed toward him, but just as Kyle saw the axe coming down on him, blood splattered his armor. He rolled out of the way as the enemy fell to the ground, a lance through his stomach. The knight looked to find a falco knight removing the spear, turning and smiling at him.

"Thanks." Kyle said.

"No problem. You go on to the east and help the twins; I'll assist your two friends."

Kyle nodded, running over to where blasts of dark magic burst in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the battle, Kyle rode up to the falco knight who had saved him, the woman riding alone.

"Hello." She said, smiling at him.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you again for saving me back there." Kyle said.

She shrugged.

"You would have gotten out of it yourself eventually; I just sped up the process."

"Well, thank you." He said.

"No problem. I'm Serene; what's your name?"

"I'm Kyle; are you traveling with us now?"

She nodded.

"Yes; I have many ties to Frelia. Do you know the pegasus knight named Vanessa?"

Kyle nodded, faintly recalling the green-haired girl.

"She is my sister. I actually joined with the coaxing of Lady Tana, but I mainly wanted to see her."

"Well, she left for some ruins with a small group this morning. They should be back in a few days or so, though."

Serene nodded.

"Thanks. So why did you join this army?"

"Well, I'm a knight; I was actually with Lord Ephraim after the castle fell at the beginning of this war, and then we met up with the rest of the army a bit later."

"You seem really driven."

Kyle nodded.

"I just want the best for the nation."  
"I can tell; that's good."

"Well, what about you? You seem really committed as well."

"Well, I guess I am. I mean, Vanessa is the only family I have left, so I just joined because I didn't want her to be alone. I just ended up really enjoying it."

The army stopped after an hour or so, the two talking for the whole time. Kyle barely even thought of Forde the whole time.


	13. Changes

The Open Book

The Open Book

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirteen: Changes

Wow; it's been a REALLY long time. Sorry about that. Anyway, I went crazy with typing (I did this entire chapter in about an hour), so I hope it turned out alright. Enjoy!

* * *

The small group rose early the next morning, Forde being the last one to get packed up. He mounted his steed and rode up next to Vanessa.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Thanks about the talk last night, Forde. It gave me something to think about."

He nodded.

"Glad to help. I mean, I hate to see anyone not able to be with someone they love."  
"Everyone, the ruins are just over these hills. Prepare yourselves for anything." Moulder interrupted.

"What do you think about this place?" Vanessa asked.

Forde shrugged.

"I dunno. No one's ever supposedly left here alive, but whatever. I'm not going to let that stop me from returning home."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Forde, but we still have a war to go back to when we leave these ruins." Vanessa said.

"Well, my home is mobile." Forde said, mind wondering to those last fleeting times he had had with Kyle before leaving.

This seemed to baffle Vanessa, but by then they had crossed the final hill, and before them stood the ruins.

"This is it, everyone." Moulder said.

Forde's eyes scanned the area. It was huge; a massive expanse of dark stone that spread over the land. It was dark and quite mysterious; a strangely negative aura lingered over it.

"It's time, everyone." Moulder said, and the group followed the bishop down the hill and toward the ruins.

The army rose fairly late the morning after the encounter with Lyon; Kyle was one of the early risers, packing his things and heading out to the diminished campfire, where he saw Syrene sitting quietly, eyes focused on the lightly smoking logs.

The falco knight looked up at the knight as he stood beside her.

"Good morning, Kyle. How did you sleep?"

"Very well; you?"

She nodded.

"It was nice; I actually felt safe sleeping with such a large group as this."  
"Well, I hope that feeling lasts, but I don't know; we are in the middle of a war."

She nodded once more.

"Yes, I know. Remember; we spoke of all of this yesterday."

Kyle sat.

"True; but what about now? I don't exactly make friends easily, and it's nice to have someone to talk to."  
"You mean you have gone this entire campaign without a single person to speak with."

"Oh, no. I do have this one guy; he's a knight too, and we've known each other since we were infants. We were…very close, but he actually left with Vanessa on that trip to the ruins that I told you about."

"Oh yes. Why is it that they went there?"

Kyle shrugged.

"I don't know. Lord Ephraim makes the decisions; I simply follow orders."

"Yes, and you do take those very seriously." She replied, returning her gaze to the logs.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I mean that…don't you ever question your orders? I know that when I was with my battalion of knights, I was constantly thinking about the orders my commander was giving, like 'is that really a good idea?' or 'why are we going this way?', or even 'doesn't she know what she's talking about?' Just in this short time that I've known you, I've seen how you just execute the commands that Lord Ephraim gives you without hesitation. How do you do that?"

Kyle shrugged.

"I don't really know. I mean, I've done that all of my life, so I never really thought about it. I guess I just think that Lord Ephraim or Lady Erika are in the position that they are in for a reason, you know? They know what they're talking about, and if I die from one of the orders they give me on the battlefield, it is because I wasn't strong enough to execute it. You know what I mean?"

Syrene nodded.

"Yes. I wish that I could think of it that way, but I just can't shake off the feeling that maybe I could do the job better. Not so much with Lord Ephraim or Lardy Erika, but with my past commanders. Is that wrong?"

Kyle shook his head.

"No; it's human nature to question things. I guess I'm just weird when it comes to the battlefield."

Syrene smiled.

"You're right; you are weird."

"Oh, thanks." Kyle said, smiling at her.

She reached over a placed a hand on his, which rested in his lap, and Kyle felt his face get red.

"I really enjoy talking to you, Kyle. I feel like we really talk about meaningful things, you know?"

Kyle nodded, swallowing hard. Syrene blushed a bit as their eyes locked, but then stood, Kyle standing as well.

"It looks like the rest of the army is rising. We should grab our stuff."

Kyle nodded, and they headed back to where their luggage was.

The first battle of the ruins was the most difficult fight that Forde had ever experienced. The enemies had appeared out of nowhere; The Wights had emerged from the ground, and the Cyclops had run at them from seemingly out of thin air, the Maelduins rushing at them on their horse legs.

They had all gotten separated in a way; Knoll and Ewan blasted through the enemies, steadying being back into a corner while Dozla and Ross both fought to try to reach them. Moulder, with his ability to slay monsters more easily then any of the others, switched between using light magic and healing with his physic staff.

Forde fought through the Wights, a trio of Maelduins nearing him with axes ready. He swung powerfully through the last of the Wights and then switched from his lance to his sword, hurrying at the creatures. He narrowly dodged one of the swings and slashed that beast's throat, riding around the other two, both horse-men stumbling to keep up with his swift movements.

He stabbed forward and through one of their chests, drawing his blade back and getting ready to slay the other one only to hear a familiar voice cry out. He turned to see Vanessa's pegasus spiraling to the ground, wing with an arrow through it. Several Wights gathered around below her, all with bows.

The paladin rushed toward her, drawing his lance and swinging powerfully, taking out four of the monsters at once. The other six or so turned to him only to be taken out with another savage swing.

Forde had slain them all just in time to have Vanessa crash right in front him with a loud thud. The blonde dismounted and looked around for enemies only to see their allies clearing out the last of them.

"Vanessa, are you alright?" He asked, kneeling in front of her.

The knight sat up slowly, panting.

"Y-yes. I'm afraid for my pegasus, though."

"Here, I'll look at it." Forde said, reaching forward to inspect the animal.

It looked like it only had a few deep bruises, but then there was the arrow that had pierced its wing. Forde grabbed the limp wing and then the arrow. The pegasus laid completely still as the knight yanked quickly, removing the object easily.

"We'll have Moulder check him over; I'm sure we'll be camping out tonight." Forde said.

"Thanks Forde; he's used to being treated for pain. I had a lot of accidents when I was starting out.

Forde smirked.

"Well, it looks like it paid off. You're great now."  
She blushed, and then the others were heading toward the two.

That night, the small group camped out in an alcove, Moulder warning them many times that this was not at all as safe as being with the army was. Everyone set up tents, and Forde headed over to Vanessa's that night to make sure that she was alright.

He entered and found her sitting quietly, eyes on her sleeping steed.

"Is he okay?" Forde asked, closing the flap behind him.

"Yes; Moulder healed his bruises, so he should be ready for battle tomorrow."

Forde smiled, and sat down beside her.

"Well, I'm just glad your okay. I mean, when I saw you falling, I was afraid that you might not make it."

Vanessa blushed and reached out, touching Forde's arm.

"Thank you, Forde. You have been so kind during this trip."

Forde smiled, and then Vanessa leaned over, her face getting closer and closer to his in the dark area. Forde grew hot suddenly, and then her lips were pressed against his. The blonde sat there, frozen, not knowing what to do. And then, Vanessa was in his lap, hands pulling and the buckles on his armor.

That was when he pulled away, pushing the pegasus knight back. She looked up at him, eyes filled with shock and sadness.

"Vanessa, I…"

"Forde, what's wrong?"

"Vanessa, I'm with Kyle! I can't just cheat on him!"

Her hurt eyes shifted to ones filled with understanding.

"Oh, you two were…oh. You were…together."

Forde nodded.

"It would be best if you left." She said.

"I agree." He said, and stood, leaving the tent.

The army camped once again that night, no one really knowing where they were going. Kyle sat in front of the fire when Syrene joined him.

"So; it's been a pretty easy day today."

"Yeah, I mean we both basically talked the entire time."  
"Well, I just have so much fun when I talk to you."  
"I feel the same way." Kyle said, eyes lingering on Syrene's.

"Oh, that reminds me; I'd like to ask you about this sword that I have. It's back in my tent; will you look at it for me?"

Kyle nodded, and the two stood, walking back to the pegasus knight's tent. They entered and Syrene sat down on her bedroll, grabbing a sword and unsheathing it. Kyle sat down beside her and the pegasus knight lit a candle.

The green-haired looked the blade up and down.

"It's interesting. It has the slight curve of a killing edge, but it is made of silver. Where did you get it from?"

"It was a family heirloom. My father gave it to me before Vanessa and I left. My sister has the lance counterpart. I was just wondering if it had good use in battle."

Kyle nodded, turning to her.

"Yes, it's…"

He was speechless as his eyes locked on the falco knight. Her hair had fallen over her face, the candle lightly illuminating her cheeks.

"What is it?" She asked.

Kyle shook his head.

"It's just…you."

She laughed softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so…beautiful."

Syrene suddenly stopped laughing, and Kyle reached out, cupping her cheek. They both leaned forward and their lips pressed together, hands moving along one another's bodies. Before he could think, Kyle was shirtless and unsnapping Syrene's bra. His mind was blank as he made love to the woman; only pure desire filled his thoughts.


	14. The Desires of Man

The Open Book

The Open Book

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Fourteen: The Desires of Man

This chapter is a bit choppy, so I'm sorry for that, but I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

The next day was extremely awkward for Forde. He had thought that he had made a friend on the small group's journey, but instead it all ended with her in tears. He thought of Kyle as he gathered all of his things from the night, and his heart skipped a beat as he imagined the other knight's face.

The battles that day were a blur; the group fought through hordes of monsters, Forde's arm sore to the point of numbness when they finally decided to take a break. They had reached a point in which the group was getting ready to head into a passageway that Moulder guessed would lead to a fiery portion of the ruins.

So they set up camp that night, and Forde found that he slept well, regardless of the events of the night before.

* * *

The morning after he slept with Syrene, Kyle awoke to find himself tangled in the sheets with the woman. She slept curled away from him, breathing lightly. He looked at her, but didn't find a smile come to his face. All he saw when he looked at her was Forde. The blonde's face filled Kyle's head when he slept, and the knight found that that didn't change when he was awake.

Guilt plagued his emotions; why had he done this? Why had he allowed himself to falter in such a huge way? How could he betray Forde as he did?

He was pulled from his thoughts when Syrene rolled over and slowly opened her eyes, smiling up at him. When he didn't return the expression, the pegasus knight furrowed her brow.

"What is it? Did you not…enjoy last night?"

"Syrene, I…" Kyle looked away, not able to keep his eyes on her.

He felt her hand on his, which rested in his lap.

"Kyle, whatever it is, I can make it better."

"No you can't." Kyle said, gripping his hands into fists.

Syrene crawled over and into his lap, trying to get him to look at her.

"Kyle, don't push me away." She said.

"You say it like we're a couple." Kyle replied.

"Aren't we?" She asked.

"We had sex once!" He snapped.

"Well, it's not like either of us are involved with anyone else." She said.

"Speak for yourself." Kyle said gruffly.

"You mean you're with another woman?" Syrene gasped.

"Not another woman…he's with your sister, on that mission I told you about."

"You mean you have a…boyfriend?" Syrene asked, in shock.

Kyle nodded. There was a long silence, and then Syrene stood.

"I'm…gonna go." She said, grabbing her clothes and pulling them on.

Kyle just sat there, not knowing what to do.

It was a dull day once more for the army. Ephraim busily tried to find their next location, and that consumed the entire day. Kyle ate lunch, but that was it. His mind was so filled with thoughts of both Forde and Syrene. The entire day was physically a blur; all he did was stay in his tent, staring at the walls and thinking. He thought of how much he loved Forde, and yet he couldn't decide what he felt for Syrene.

Then, he heard a knock on his tent, and he realized it was night.

"Come in." He said.

He heard the flap open, and then turned to see Syrene standing there. She didn't say anything; simply walked forward, sliding out of the night gown she wore and crawling into Kyle's lap.

"He never has to know." She whispered, and pressed their lips together.

No matter how much his mind told him to pull away, no matter how much his heart ached for Forde, Kyle didn't refuse. It was in that moment that he realized what he felt for Syrene; lust.

* * *

The next morning, the group continued into the farthest depths of the ruins. Forde caught Vanessa's eyes on multiple occasions, but he tried to ignore it. He didn't have the faintest idea of how to handle the situation.

So he took out his confusion, and longing for Kyle, in combat. They cut their way through the volcanic area that they entered, and found themselves at the final doorway of the ruins.

"Everyone, this is the final room. After this, we shall return home; to the army."

Everyone either smiled or cheered, Forde being the earlier. He thought of Kyle's caressing touch, and found his heart beating rapidly. He turned to Vanessa, and found her on her pegasus, solemn.

"Cheer up, Vanessa; we're going to get to see all of our friends soon!"

The pegasus knight looked at him in disbelief, and then, suddenly, with a single smile, everything that had been hanging between them was gone. That night of rejection and everything that had been tied to it was as though it had never existed.

"You're right, Forde. Thank you." She said.

And they entered through the door.

The next morning, Kyle found himself in the same position as he had the day before. He looked at Syrene, and once again, he found himself unable to smile, no matter how badly he wanted to. He ended up just sitting there, until finally Syrene rolled over and looked up at him.

"Did that make it any better?" She asked.

Kyle didn't respond, his eyes focused only on the tent wall in front of him. He felt her soft touch, and he closed his eyes. Maybe, he could imagine it was Forde. And so he allowed her to pull him down to the bedroll once more. He allowed her to touch him in ways that only Forde should. And he allowed her to allow him to betray Forde once more.

Inside of the room were ten Draco Zombies. They were abominable creatures whose huge bodies loomed over the group. Moulder was the first to strike, ordering them to take on only one at a time, since the beasts were scattered throughout the room. Forde rushed forward, using his silver sword to pierce the monster's chest. Vanessa flew high and then rushed down, stabbing the zombie in the eye with her lance.

Ewan cast magic from a distance, and, seeing that the four could handle the beast, Moulder ordered the others to focus on a different dragon. The battle was long and drawn out, but with each enemy, they were growing closer to home. Forde allowed this to fuel him toward victory, and finally they were to the last two enemies.

The beasts stood beside one another, so it was to be a much harder fight then the others. Moulder blasted them with light magic, the two dragons roaring. Vanessa soared high into the air as Ewan struck them with anima magic. Forde rode forward, readying his weapon.

With a swing of his sword combined with another blast from Moulder, one of the creatures came toppling down. Vanessa soared out of the way, but her eyes were not on the other enemy. Forde looked up just in time to see the pegasus and its knight engulfed in dark fire.

"Vanessa!" He cried.

Moulder struck the zombie with one final blast of light magic as Ewan cast his own spell, and beast came down, but Forde's eyes were locked on the ash that came falling from the sky. Her ashes. They were done, and Forde was the first to leave, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

* * *

The group returned to the army camp later that day, a bit after noon. Forde looked around for his tent, and found it; it had a slightly darker tint to its color then the others. All he thought about on his way to camp was seeing Kyle, and now he finally would get to once again. He dismounted his steed and tied the horse to a tree, rushing over to the tent. He yanked the flap open, excitement almost overwhelming him.

But that wasn't what he saw. Forde's smile disappeared as his eyes tried to focus on the scene before him. Kyle lying there with a pegasus knight, both of them naked. Kyle opened his eyes and sat up, looking at the blonde in disbelief.

"F-Forde?" He asked.

Standing there, at the entrance of the tent, Forde felt his whole world come crashing down. Kyle stood hurriedly, grabbing his pants and pulling them on. Forde felt the tears coming, looking over to see the woman opening her eyes.

"Forde, I'm so sorry." Kyle said, walking forward.

That was when the feeling returned to the blonde's legs. And so he turned and ran. He heard Kyle calling his name, but he continued to run, feeling the tears pouring from his cheeks. He ran out of the camp, not knowing where he was going. He was in a field, the high grass hitting his hips.

And then, he stopped.

"A human…how interesting."

The knight looked into the cold eyes, but then they weren't cold. They became warm. Inviting. They drew him in, and he followed. He felt his body becoming numb, but that was okay. More then okay; it was good. It felt great, actually. His worries were gone, along with all of his other thoughts as his entire body went still.

"Forde!" Kyle roared, seeing the knight's still body in front of him and running toward it, a gorgon slithering further into the grass.

The green-haired male grabbed the blonde's stiff body and held him close, feeling tears dribbling down his cheeks.

"No, Forde! Don't leave me like this! I'm so sorry!" He cried, gripping the other male tightly. Everything else was a blur.


	15. Here and Gone

The Open Book

The Open Book

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Fifteen: Here and Gone

This chapter is kinda sloppy, though I hope it turns out good.

* * *

Nothing; that was what Kyle saw as he sat there in the infirmary tent. He couldn't bare to look at the stone person that laid on the bed, their eyes unseeing, their flesh cold. That was not Forde.

"Kyle."

The man turned to look at his king. Ephraim sighed as their eyes locked together.

Kyle, I think that you should stay in your own tent tonight. We are leaving tomorrow to enter the gorgon's cave, and I think it best if you actually _slept_. You haven't in over a week."

"No." The knight stated simply, turning back to stare at the side of the bed, where the white sheets were rumpled.

"I know you don't want to leave him, Kyle, but there is nothing that you can-"

"I said no, dammit!" Kyle yelled, eyes growing wide. His eyes didn't move from the side of the bed.

"If I wanted to, I could have you executed right now for that talk." Ephraim said.

"Do it; I don't care anymore." Kyle said, his voice soft, restrained.

"Listen, Kyle; Knoll found a way to restore someone from stone."

Kyle's head snapped around to look at the king.

"How." It was an order, not a question.

"The only way to restore someone from stone is to obtain a gorgon's eye."

Kyle stood, ready to run out of the tent to that cave.

"But it must be preserved in dark magic. Knoll is the only one who can get it." Ephraim finished.

Kyle sat back down.

"Tell him to get it tonight. Right now."

"We are going tomorrow, Kyle. He will get it then."

"Dammit, Ephraim; I need it now!" Kyle roared, looking up from where his eyes were locked on the ground.

Ephraim held back a gasp as he looked into the knight's eyes; they were filled with tears, and were pulsing red.

"Kyle, just be patient. I promise that we will get Forde back."  
"You don't understand, Ephraim! This is all my fault! If I had never…"

Sobs raked the knight's chest and his head fell, his entire body shaking. Ephraim walked forward a placed a hand on the knight's back.

"It's going to be okay, Kyle. I promise that he will be fine."

With that, the king left.

"Kyle…"

Sweat coated the two bodies as they moved together.

"Kyle...I love you…"

A gasp issued from the arching body, the other one holding him against his chest, the movements not ceasing.

"K-Kyle, don't stop…"

Both males were gasping now.

"K-Kyle!"

Kyle gasped, head flying up. He looked around the tent, his eyes only able to glimpse at Forde's stone body. It was just a dream. The knight bit back the tears, resting his head in his hands.

The next day, Kyle waited for the army to rise. Finally, Ephraim walked into his tent.

"Is it time to leave?" Kyle questioned.

Ephraim nodded. Kyle stood, walking forward, but Ephraim placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"I think it best that you not go."

Kyle looked at him in shock.

"Milord, I-"

"There is nothing you can do in that cave; Knoll will bring back the gorgon eye and everything will be fine. You will only make that process more difficult. I know that you want to help him, Kyle, but you are so consumed with it that will only make it harder on all of us."

Kyle sat back down in the chair.

"Fine. But if you don't return with that eye, I'm taking matters into my own hands."

Ephraim nodded.

"Fine, but I promise that that won't be necessary."

The army left moments later, and Kyle just sat there, staring at the side of the bed as he did, not daring to look at Forde.

"You're going to be back to your old self soon, Forde. I promise." He said.

The time passed so slowly, the knight tapping his foot quickly, forcing himself not to stand and leave right then.

Then, there was a knock on the tent. Kyle didn't respond, and the tent flap opened.

"Kyle."

"Leave."

"Kyle, don't say that!" Syrene said.

"You did this too! You tempted me over and over again, and now look at him! He might as well be dead!"

"My sister _is _dead, Kyle!" Syrene cried.

"Then that is God punishing you for this vile act. Mine is this; the very thing I lived for turned to stone!"

"This is partly my fault, Kyle, and for that I'm sorry; but this is on you, too! Maybe there's a reason why it was so easy for you to cheat on him; maybe you don't really love him." She said.

Kyle jolted to a stand, blood-shot red eyes locked with the woman's crying ones.

"Don't you dare say that! Leave right now before I do something that I might regret!"

Syrene stepped back.

"Kyle, I love you." She whispered.

"Don't you dare say that, you bitch! Leave!" He roared.

The woman left, sobbing. Kyle sat back down again, sighing. For the first time, his eyes locked on Forde's body. He allowed a hand to reach up and grip Forde's stone one.

"I love you, Forde. I'm so sorry." He whispered, head falling and staring at the ground.

What felt like hours later, the tent flap opened. Kyle turned and saw Ephraim, Knoll, and Natasha.

"D-Do you have it?" Kyle questioned, standing.

"Sit down, Kyle. Yes, we have it."

Kyle sat back down, shaking, gripping the seat. Knoll walked forward and withdrew the eye from his cloak, a thick layer of dark magic coating it. The druid stood on the other side of the bed, and placed the eye on Forde's forehead. It began to pulse brightly, and Kyle leaned forward.

"Back up, Kyle." Ephraim said as Moulder walked forward, drawing out his restore staff, "This is a very delicate process."

Kyle leaned back, eyes barely blinking. Moulder waved his staff over the stone knight, and the eye sank into Forde's skull. The body burst into light, all four males closing their eyes and covering their faces.

Then, the light faded, and Kyle opened his eyes again. There, lying on the bed, Forde laid, his skin returned to its normal state, his eyes filled with light.

"F-Forde!" Kyle cried, throwing himself onto the other knight.

His arms wrapped around the other male, clinging to him as sobs of joy raked his body.

"K-Kyle?" Forde asked.

"Forde! I-I'm so sorry for everything! I'm so glad you're okay."

"Kyle, please take him back to your tent. This room needs to be open for others."

Kyle stood, nodding and sweeping Forde off of the bed, into his arms bridal style, caring the blonde out of the tent and back to theirs.

That night, the two made love for hours, Kyle gripping Forde against him as the smaller male moaned out his name. Finally, they collapsed, Kyle holding Forde close.

"Forde, I…I'm just so glad that you're back." Kyle whispered.

"Kyle…" Forde began and then pulled away, sitting up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Vanessa tried to sleep with me on our mission." Forde said, "And I said no."

"Forde, I'm so sorry for all of that…"

"No, Kyle; it wasn't just once, and it would have been different if you had told me, instead of me catching you with that whore." Forde said.

Kyle's arms wrapped around Forde from behind.

"Forde, please; I'm so sorry."

"No, Kyle. I…need time to think. It…might be best if we were just friends."

Kyle let go as Forde stood, grabbing his clothes.

"I'm gonna go sleep somewhere else tonight." He said, pulling on his clothes and leaving.

"Forde..." Kyle whispered, and then fell back on the bedroll.

Just when he had gotten him back, Forde was gone again.

* * *

The epilogue comes next; I hope this turned out good!


	16. Open Book

The Open Book

The Open Book

By: KellyCRocker59

Epilogue: Open Book

This is it! It took me a while to really come up with a good ending to this, but I hope it all worked out. Enjoy!

* * *

The army had returned home after the defeat of the Demon King, and immediately upon doing so Princess Erika and Prince Innes announced their engagement. Forde left the knights, King Ephraim granting him land in the country where he had a house built. Kyle remained in knighthood, having not spoken to Forde since that night.

Now, it was two years later.

With all of the construction that came with rebuilding Grado, the wedding of Innes and Erika was much prolonged. Now, with the majority of that construction done, the wedding date was in two days, and all the invitations had been mailed. The guests were arriving and staying in inns, preparing for the big celebration.

Forde dismounted his steed as he reached the castle. Ephraim had insisted that he stay there.

"Let me get that for you, Sir Forde." A young knight said, taking the reins of the steed.

Forde smiled.

"There's no need for the 'sir'; it's been a while since I've fought with the knights."

"But you are legendary, Sir Forde. We new recruits will never forget your grand service, along with Sir Kyle."

Forde forced a smile as the knight turned and left for the stables. How was Kyle doing?

* * *

"We will see you tonight as usual, Sir Kyle?" The two women asked, standing in the doorway.

Kyle nodded, "You were quite exceptional last night."

They giggled and walked down the hallway, the knight tying his robe shut. He sighed and closed his door, walking over to his rumpled bed and sitting down. The wedding was in two days; would Forde be there? He cringed as he thought of the last time he had spoken with the other knight; it was not a fond memory.

* * *

Forde walked up the staircase and found his room, opening the door and walking in. He set his bag down and looked around. It was quite nice. He turned and left, though; there were too many friends that he needed to catch up with.

However, as he closed the door and began to head down the hallway, he heard his name.

"F-Forde?"

The blonde turned, knowing the voice immediately.

"Kyle! It's been a long time!" He replied, walking toward the other male and embracing him.

Kyle returned the hug, but as it lingered, the blonde pulled away.

"So, how's everything going?" He asked.

"Good; the reconstruction isn't taking up too much time anymore, so I won't know what to do with my time."

"You always found something to do." Forde said with a smirk.

"Well, what about you? How are things going at your house; have you found a woman yet?"

"Kyle…" Forde muttered, looking down.

"Oh, sorry; that wasn't, I mean, I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's fine. Anyway, I'm going to go see some people. There's that party tonight, so I guess I'll see you there?" Forde

asked, looking back up with a smile.

Kyle nodded, and watched the blonde turn and leave. He couldn't help his eyes from running over the other male's body.

* * *

That night, Forde walked down the staircase in his suit and tie. It was the grand gathering before the wedding, so it was

to be very formal. The blonde walked across the ballroom floor packed with people and grabbed a drink from the bar,

sipping at the wine.

"Forde!"

The knight turned and saw Amelia, the girl now quite large around the middle.

"Amelia, it has been too long!" Forde replied heartily, hugging the girl.

After parting, he spoke again.

"So, when is the child due?"

"Actually, it's supposed to be any day now. Ross is a bit stressed that it's going to happen before he returns from visiting

his father, but I'm not too worried; I can probably hold it in for a while."

Forde smiled.

"Yeah; you always were tough."

"Well, I'm going to go mingle some more; it was nice to see you, Forde."

The blonde nodded, and watched her leave, turning. However, he spotted Kyle walking down the stairs. Their eyes locked, but Forde turned around before he became too drawn in.

"Oh, Tethys!" Forde said, seeing the dancer with a drink in hand as well.

"Well, if it isn't Forde! Returned for Kyle, finally?" She asked, smiling.

"You know I'm here for the wedding like everyone else, Tethys."

"Seriously though, Forde; after you confided in me those final days before the war was over, I felt responsible for your happiness."

"Well, I'm sorry to have put so much weight on you; I should've just dealt with it myself."

She shook her head.

"No, Forde; I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me so much. But honestly, don't ignore the guy. He keeps staring at you, wanting you to look at him."

"Well, he can do what he wants."

"No, Forde; don't walk away from this chance to make things right. You two were so happy together; why can't you just talk to him?"

"I'm gonna go get some air; it feels really hot in here." Forde said, turning and heading for the door to the gardens.

With his exit, the blonde walked around outside, looking at the various plants, trying to keep his mind on them. Then, as he walked further from the door, he heard gasps. He looked around the corner and spotted Joshua and Artur making out passionately against a wall of vines.

He sighed, turning and walking back to the doorway. Maybe it was better to be at the party. However, as he headed back, he stopped completely. Kyle stood at the door, closing it behind him.

"Kyle…excuse me." Forde said, continued forward toward the doorway.

"No, Forde; wait." Kyle replied, grabbing the smaller male's arm and keeping him there.

"What?" Forde asked.

"Can we just talk, Forde…please?" Kyle asked, their eyes locking.

Forde sighed and turned to him, the taller male letting go of his arm.

"Let's go sit down." Kyle said, motioning in the opposite direction of where Forde had seen Joshua and Artur.

Forde nodded, and they walked back through the pathway of plants, deep into the gardens until they stopped where there were two long rows of hedges that looked like a hallway. Kyle sat down against one side, Forde sitting beside him.

There was silence, and then Kyle spoke.

"Forde, I'm so sorry about what happened those two years ago."

"Kyle, I forgave you for that a long time ago." He replied.

"Then why did you not return to the castle?"

"Why didn't you come to me?"

Kyle sighed.

"I…thought you needed space."

"Well, that first year, I did. But I would never have returned if not for this wedding."

There was silence.

"Why do you always do that, Kyle?" Forde said, turning to him.

"Do what?"

"Why do you make me do all the talking? You wanted to talk, but here you are making me do all of it! When we have problems, you always make me force a solution!" The blonde exclaimed.

"What do you want me to say Forde?" Kyle demanded.

"Say what your feeling, dammit!"

"You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking how much I love you, how hot you look, and how fucking stupid I was to ever let you go! I'm thinking about how many times I thought about riding to your house and demanding that you return to the castle with me, and how badly I wanted you by me those nights that I laid in bed alone! I thought about how all of the problems were supposed to go away when the war ended, but it was just worse! And I'm thinking how bad I want you right now, Forde!"

Kyle finished and was left panting, both them just staring. at each other. Then, Kyle grabbed Forde, pulling him forward and smashing their lips together. Forde returned the kiss passionately and they fell backwards, Kyle on top of Forde, both males clinging to each other as all of their built-up passion exploded in that moment. Their clothes were gone in moments.

Forde awoke to find himself curled against Kyle, their clothes making a bed under them, Kyle's jacket covering them. Kyle laid there with a hand behind his head, the other around the blonde.

"So, did…anything get resolved?" Kyle asked.

There was a long silence, and then Forde spoke.

"Well, I think your long declaration really helped."

There was another long silence.

"So…will you stay here at the castle with me?" Kyle asked.

"No, I won't. Not just yet. But…I think we're a lot better. It's all an open book from here…"

Five years later, Kyle retired from knighthood and went to live with Forde. They adopted twin babies whose parents had abandoned them; their names were Troy and Melanie. The two males spent the rest of their lives passionately together, both fulfilled with the life they had made for themselves.


End file.
